GrantPope vs GrantGrant
by Grant. For The People
Summary: Fitz and Olivia are recently married. Their life is prefect until something comes along and threatens it all. Family, lies, and secrets are just the beginning.
1. Sky Blue and Baby Grant

Sky Blue and Baby Grant

"I can't do this anymore. We've tried and every time we think we have it, something else comes along and changes it all." Setting down, Olivia looked down at the floor. God, that's an ugly shade of brown she thought. Here she was, yet again in the same situation she and Fitz had been in for the past few weeks. This was really beginning to piss her off.

Fitz looked at her and decided he had finally had enough. "Olivia, don't do this again. We've been through this time and time again and it's time you stop running. I'm tired of having this same argument with you. Either you pick or I'm picking for you. Your choice." And with that Olivia looked at Fitz and then the wall. She couldn't believe after all this time she was doing it. She was finally going to pick. Standing up, she walked over to Fitz, who had a smirk on his face. Taking his hand, she walked over to the wall and placed his hand against it and sigh.

"Sky blue. And I swear to god, if you make me think about changing my mind again, there will be consequences. Think on that." She looked at him deeply and he knew she meant it, but decided to call her bluff anyways. Sliding his right hand around her small waist, he pulled her to him. She tried to pull away but he overpowered her. Using his left hand, he cupped her face until she leaned into it.

"And what might those consequences be Livvie?" He leaned in to start kissing her until she said to words that he never thought he would hear come from Olivia Pope's mouth again.

"No. Sex." And with that, he backed off only to have her grab him by the shirt and push him up against the wall and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I'm serious Fitzgerald. And I know how you can be when we haven't had sex in a while. The mere sight of me bending over or in the shower. Naked and wet. And you bone up with no one to help you. Begging me and I do me begging me. That was a bitch to handle I bet. Don't cross me. You won't like what you find."

He swallowed hard. But was also turned on because he found this side of Olivia very sexy. But before he could do anything about it, she turned and walked away leaving him hard and lonely_. Just you wait Liv. Your ass is getting it tonight. Rough and hard_ he thought. And as if she could read his mind, she looked back and gave him a look that he knew oh so very well. _Bring it._ And walked out of their room.

Later that afternoon, Fitz received a phone call. Looking at the call ID, he smiled.

"I don't hear from you in almost a month and you're calling me to tell me you're still breathing. I'm shocked!" Fitz laughed slightly.

"Well, when your me and you run a company, a family company, you get kind of busy! But anyways, how is my favorite little big brother?" Adriana asked. Adriana Grant. The only girl out of the six kids her father had. The only one he had out of wedlock. The one that was most precious to Fitz. Fitz can still remember the day he found out about her and how she changed his life forever.

* * *

_At just 28 years old in 1985, Fitz knew a lot more about his family than he should have. He knew his dad was a man whore and that his mother only stayed with him because of him and his brothers. That still didn't mean he liked it. His mother was the world to him and thought Big Gerry should burn in hell for all the things he had or was doing to her. But today was different. Walking in the living room of their California ranch, Fitz was sweaty from his run and wanted nothing more than to take a long cold shower. _

"_Fitzgerald? Is that you?" his mother Savanna called from the dining area._

"_Yes mother."_

"_Well, be a sweetheart and come here. We need to talk." From the tone of her voice, it sounded serious. _

_Taking off his sweatshirt and leaving his muscle shirt on, Fitz walked in the kitchen and froze solid when he saw who else was in there. Setting at the head of the table was his father and to his right, his older brothers, Shawn and Andrew and his two younger brothers Fitzpatrick "Patrick" and Carter filled the rest of the table along with their mother. Setting in the only remaining chair, Fitz knew something was wrong. _

_Looking at his father he said "What is this? The only time we gather in here is if someone has died or you're forcing me to the navy." His father was still silent. Fitz, beginning to fear the worst, looked to his mother. And found nothing. He then looked to his brothers and found still and hard faces. "Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on? I have things to do and setting here all afternoon and bonding in silence is not it." Nothing. "Okay. I'm leaving." Getting up to leave, Big Gerry finally spoke. _

"_I made a mistake." Looking at Savanna, he said it again. "I made a mistake."_

"_What did you do now?" Fitz was starting to get pissed. _

_Standing up, Big Gerry started talking. "Look, I know I'm not perfect and I make mistakes. And because of that, something has happen that could ruin this family." He paused and then looked directly at Fitz. "I got someone pregnant. And she already had the baby. I even got a DNA test done just to make sure she wasn't lying. It's mine. She's mine. And she's here." Balling up his fits, Fitz knew he needed to calm down before he spoke. But sometimes, he just couldn't help it._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? IS IT SO HARD TO KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF HOW THIS WOULD MAKE US FEEL OR MORE IMPORTANTLY MOTHER?! He exploded._

"_Fitzgerald. He is still your father and you will still respect him. Now calm down and lower your voice before you wake her." His mother told him. His head snapped and he looked at this father._

"_Where?" And Gerry could feel the venom in his voice. _

"_She's in the guest room." And with that Fitz took off and went to the guest room. Seeing the door was cracked, he silently went in and heard his family behind him. He went over to the crib that had magically appeared since this morning and looked at her. Something inside him changed. Looking at her, Fitz saw innocence. He saw what Gerry couldn't. He saw a baby. A Grant. Regardless of how she got here. "What's her name?" he spoke so soft that it shocked himself. _

"_Adriana. Adriana Emmalynn." Gerry spoke. _

"_And her last name?" Fitz already knew the answer. Why would he ask the same bastard that was to busying protecting himself instead of giving his daughter his name? _

"_Undecided. Her mother and I are at odds about that."_

"_You mean you don't want the world to know you had a child out of wedlock therefore ruining the family name right?" Picking her up from the crib, Fitz held her tight. In that moment, he felt that he had to protect, needed to protect this precious baby. Looking at her closer now, Fitz realized something. _

"_Her mother's black." He said as a matter of fact. Gerry nodded._

"_Is she staying here with us or what?"_

"_For now. Her mother is sick with the flu and being a month old, she can't be around it. But other than that, nothing is final." Fitz looked at Gerry. Would he really deny his own daughter? His own flesh and blood? Of course he would. _

"_Look, this is a lot to take in, so will you guys leave me alone? I need time to think." And with that, the Grant family left him alone. Still holding Adriana, he rubbed her back and she moved a little. Setting on the bed, Fitz made a promise to this little girl that he would keep always. _

"_I don't care what people think, you're a Grant. My Grant. And I promise for as long as I live, I will protect you, fight for you, and be there for you. You're not a mistake. And you never will be. I promise to be the best big brother ever. You'll never have to be afraid of anything." Then he said something Fitz rarely ever said. "I love you Adriana Emmalynn Grant. Now and always."_


	2. My Girl

My Girl

"Hello? Fitzgerald! Look, if you don't answer, I'm kicking your ass when I see you again." Adriana yelled though the phone bringing Fitz out of his thought. He couldn't help but smile.

"Sure. Okay. Because that's going to happen." He said chucking. "Speaking of seeing me again, when is that going to happen? I haven't seen my favorite little sister in almost three months. And with Liv and me getting the house and everything, I haven't had a chance to ask." Truthfully, Fitz missed her. He also didn't like the fact she was partaking in the world known as business and politics. But if he taught her anything, it was to take crap from no one.

"Bro, I'm your only sister and I have no clue. I wanted to come last month, but with jackasses trying to make me merge the company, I haven't left to do anything really. Wait, did Olivia finally pick a color for master bedroom?!" Adriana knew how Olivia was and how it took her almost three months to pick a color for the living room.

"Yes! Thank god. I was fixing to paint a random color and be done with it. But she picked the color we both knew she would pick anyways."

"Sky blue."

"You know it." There was a knock at his office door. "Adriana hold on." He yelled for them to come in only to be met with the love of his life. She came in, locking the door behind her and walked over to Fitz and sat in his lap. Fitz motioned her to be quite. "Speaking of the devil. Guess who just walked in?"

"Put me on speaker." He did.

"Olivia!" She yelled.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you?" She naturally loved Adriana. Just like Fitz knew she would.

"How am I? Girl, if you only knew! This damn company and all its fuckery. No wonder Fitzgerald didn't want the job. He raised me just so he wouldn't have to do it. Asshole." They all laughed. Just than an assistant knocked on the door and walked in to hand Adriana some sealed documents. She gave a small smile than left.

"Now Ana. That's not fair. I would have gladly taken over the company if you weren't some damn smart and knew how to run the thing. But then again, I'm glad to be running my own firm alongside my beautiful wife." Fitz kissed the side of Olivia's neck and felt a stirring down below.

Opening the documents, Adriana started going over them. "Well, when you put it like that, I-" She stopped midsentence when she came across a page.

"Adriana?" Olivia called.

Adriana continued reading the page and started getting pissed with each word that she read. "Are you fucking kidding me? That son of a bitch!" Fitz sat up a little straighter. He knew she only cussed like that when something made her mad or upset.

"What is it?"

Olivia and Fitz heard some papers shuffle and then something breaking. "THAT DIRTY MOTHERFUCKER! Oh hell no. Heather! Heather get your ass in here." She screamed. Heather power walked in.

"Ms. Grant?" she asked a little scared.

"I want you to get Partick on the phone now! Tell him it's an emergency and to call his lawyer and for him to book a plane and get his ass over here to New York now!" she screamed. Fitz and Olivia who were still on the phone grew worried. "Shit." Adriana put the phone to her ear. "Ugh!"

Fitz spoke. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. I have to go. But I love you two and Olivia? Thank you for finally picking a damn color!" And with that, she hung up.

Fitz and Olivia just looked at one another. "Well, at least we know she's running the company." Olivia said. Fitz nodded in agreement. Than they really looked at one another. Fitz was wearing his signature navy Armani suit. But to him, he was nothing compared to Olivia who was wearing a single white armless dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She was the most perfect thing in the world and he was glad he had her. Looking at him, Olivia said a single word.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They just took each other in. Than the atmosphere changed and sexual tension filled the room and as if on que, they were locking lips with one another. Fitz stood up, still kissing her, and placed Olivia on his desk after shuffling everything off. With her legs still wrapped around him, she felt his hardening member push against his pants. She reached down to unbuckle them, but he stopped her hands. He started trailing kisses down her neck, than over her breast, to her stomach and finally thighs. Reaching under her dress, he found her hot and ready. Teasing her with his finger, Fitz flicked over her bundle of nerves and caused her to moan softly. He did this until he needed to taste her. Taking her panties and ripping them off her, Fitz went to work. Giving her long slow licks, he started working in his finger. Olivia was going crazy with wanting to come. Realizing that she was getting loud, Fitz took his other hand and put a finger in her mouth. Olivia stated sucking hard and took her hands and ran them though his curly hair. God he loved when she did that.

Fitz started licking and sucking faster than put another finger in her. Knowing that she was about to come, he curled his fingers up and hit home. Feeling her clamp down and ride his fingers and face, Fitz knew he needed to be inside of her. Not giving her any time to recover from her orgasm, Fitz undid his buckle and pushed his pants down in record time and slide into her. Fighting the urge to come right then, he paused to calm himself. He wanted to bring her over the edge again before he hit his own orgasm. Feeling Olivia's wall pulling at him, he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm going to need you to stop doing that."

"Then move." And that was all he needed to hear. Fitz started moving slowly, but Olivia had other plans. Using all the strength she had, she pushed him until he was on his back on the floor. How she did that, he had no clue, but it turned him on more. She started riding him with his hands on her waist. The sight of watching himself slide in and out of his wife almost made him come. Feeling that she was almost there, Fitz took his thumb and rubbed circles on her clit and Olivia started riding faster. She moaned his name and started exploding with pleasure. Fitz, no longer able to hold back, came inside her hard. Feeling this, Olivia came a third time and fell on top of him. Finally able to start breathing regularly, she lifted her head and kissed him and bit on his lower lip.

"Have I ever told you how much I love afternoon quickies?" Olivia said. Fitz smiled and shook his head.

"No. But showing me is all I need babe. And besides I love them too. Just like I love you. But we need to clean up and I need to get back to work just like you Mrs. Grant." He kissed her and lifted up to grab the box of tissues off the desk to clean them. After they were cleaned up, they gave each other the once over to make sure they were decent and Olivia pulled Fitz to her and kissed him. Opening his mouth, their tongues did a small but passionate dance before Fitz pulled back.

"Unless you want to be stuck in here all afternoon, you can't do that." He smirked. Olivia smiled up at him and said "Well, just wait until you get home Mr. Grant. I saw that look earlier. So be prepared."

"Bring it." He whispered.

She leaned up to his ear and responded. "It's already been brought." Olivia reached around and slapped his ass and left the room. _This woman will be the death of me_ he thought. But then another thought entered his mind. What the hell happened with Adriana and why did she need Patrick? Walking around to his desk, he picked up his phone and called the one person that was always tried up in the family business. The only brother he could trust.

"Fitzgerald?"

"Shawn."


	3. All I Ever Do Is Worry

Two days later Fitzpatrick "Patrick" Grant found himself in New York setting in his sister's penthouse. His mind was going crazy with everything she was telling and showing him. He knew his dad was low and sometimes even selfish, but this was low. Even for him. And he still couldn't believe it. But proof was right in front of him.

"Patrick are you even listening to me? Everything our family has worked is about to blow the fuck up!" Adriana was yelling. And he couldn't blame her.

"Adriana, what the hell do you want me to do about it? The shit is in contract! My lawyers have looked over all of this. There are no loop holes!"

"There are always loop holes! I didn't study contract law for no fucking reason! Have you talked to Gerry about this? It's his fucking fault I'm in situation. And I swear to god-" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Pain suddenly ripped through her head. Watching her face display discomfort he got up and went over to her. "Ana, you need to calm down. Well figure something out. I promise. Now where is your medication?" She told him it was in the top shelf of her bathroom sink. He came back and handed it to her with a glass of water. Setting down, she put her head in her hands.

"We're going to have to tell Fitz. If there is any way of getting out this, with our company still in our name, we have to tell-"

"No. Fitzgerald just got married five months ago and he and Liv just bought a house. She finally picked a fucking color for their bedroom! I am not involving him in this. Let him be happy. God knows he deserves it after everything Gerry put him though. "

"Part of the company is his too. He would be affected by this also."

'No he wouldn't. I bought him out last year. He was doing nothing with his shares anyways."

"You WHAT?!"

"If you yell at me again, I'm snapping your fucking neck. I have a headache from hell. And don't what me. I own this fucking company. You could've but you wanted to put your hand in politics and follow Gerry like the follower you are." Adriana said very calmly but deadly. "And the only reason you are here right now is because you're the only person I trust with this." She finished.

Patrick was speechless. So he sat down beside her and there was silence for a few minutes until he spoke. "I'm sorry. Just can't believe all of this. I mean her of all people. He could have at least chosen someone else." Adriana looked at him and nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder. Thinking about all her options, she found none.

"Pat, what are we going to do?" she asked. He heard something from her he never heard. Defeat. Adriana was never one to ever have the word defeat in her vocabulary. She was probably the strongest Grant he knew. Always holding her own. She never backs down from a fight. But he still felt the need to protect her because she was his sister. His only sister.

"We do what we've always done. We fight. "

* * *

"Oh god! Fitz!" Olivia screamed.

Fitz was pounding into her for the second time that night. He lost count how many orgasms he had given her but each more powerful than the last. The first time he was in from behind and he just loved the way her ass look and felt on him. This time though, he wanted to watch her come. Flipping her over, he teased her opening with the tip of his member until she was begging. Placing his arms on either side of her head, Fitz dove right in. Olivia wrapped her legs tight around him to pull him in deeper. Fitz reached down to take on of her brown buds in his mouth, going back and forth between the two still moving inside her. Olivia arched her back causing Fitz to groan.

Lifting his head up, he took a pillow and placed it under her ass. The new angle caused him to go deeper. He leaned down to kiss her. She opened her mouth only to be met with the most delicious this in the world. Their tongues battled for dominance while lovingly rediscovering each other. Fitz reached between them to prepare to bring Olivia over the edge one last time tonight. "God you're so tight. Shit."

"Harder. Oh god harder!" and Fitz did. Speeding up, he felt himself almost climax. _No_ he thought. _Not before her. _ He moved his thumb faster over her clit and she clawed at his back. Pulling him in for another kiss, Olivia felt herself building up. She was moaning loudly and screaming his name. His _full_ name.

"Fitzgerald! Fuck!" And then she lost it. She closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes for me Sweet Baby. Let me watch you." He demanded. And she did.

Then Fitz came. And he came hard. She felt him spill into her and she never loved the feeling more. Calling out her name, he held her for dear life pounding out his orgasm into her. "Livvie." And his head fell into her neck. He started slowing down and when he finally did, he release her from is death grip. Falling to the side of her, he pulled her against his chest and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart for air, they look at each other and smiled.

"You, my darling, looked thoroughly fucked." He said. Olivia blushed.

"Well, my husband can lay it on me good."

"Just good?" he questioned.

"Out of this world good."

"Maybe I can live with that." He joked, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh you'll live." And he kissed his nose. And after that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

About three thirty in the morning, Fitz's cell phone rang. He tried to ignore it but it continued. Untangling himself from Olivia, he reached over to the dresser and grabbed it. Adriana.

The brother in him kicked in and he answered immediately.

"Adriana? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he was firing questions at her a mile a minute.

She paused before answering. "Fitz, I'm going to ask you a serious question and I need and honest answer. Okay?"

"Okay." He said tiredly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked in a serious tone. Fitz pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it. The fuck? Confused, he put it back to his ear.

"What?!"

"You heard me Fitz."

"Let me get this straight. You call me at-" he looks at the clock. "Three thirty three in the morning to ask what I want for breakfast? Are you drunk?"

"No. I mean I had some wine but that was at eleven maybe. But I'm sober and wanted to know what my brother likes to eat for breakfast."

Feeling this going nowhere, he just answered. "Ana, you know me. I'll eat anything. I'm a guy. Unless it's grapefruit. That shit is nasty. Can I go back to sleep now?" he yawned.

"No." and Fitz sigh.

"Adriana, what's wrong? You never call me at this time of night." Fitz felt Olivia rollover on top of him and kiss his chest.

"Talk to me Ana."

"I have to go." And she hung up.

He put his phone back on the dresser and snuggled to Olivia.

"What was that about?"

"I have no clue but that's not like her. Something else is going on and I'm going to find out in the morning." Fitz kissed her temple and Olivia went back to sleep. He, however, did not.

Taking a quick shower in the morning, Fitz waited for Olivia to get dressed. She was worried about him and Adriana. She knew he was really bothered when he turned down her offer to shower together. Finishing getting dressed, she saw Fitz looking out the window. Walking over to him, she put her arms around his midsection. He sighs and turned around. Staring down at down at her, he spoke.

"I'm worried about Adriana. She's acting weird. She never calls me in the middle of the night and the fact that she asked me what I eat for breakfast is even weirder. Something I going on that's she's not telling me."

"And worried you should be. What did Shawn say about all this?" Fitz thought back to the phone call he made a few days ago.

* * *

"_Fitzgerald?"_

"_Shawn." _

"_How's it going man? I haven't seen you since the wedding."_

"_Yeah it's going great. Liv and I finally got everything settled in the house and she finally picked a damn color for our room." Shawn laughed. He liked Olivia. She was the best thing that happened to his little brother._

"_Well, sometimes you just have to lay the Grant charm on them and they'll do anything!" Fitz smirked. He did that regardless._

"_True. But my reason for calling is to ask about Adriana. Have you talked to her lately?"_

"_Not really. I called her about a week ago, but that was if she was going to the ranch anytime soon." _

"_So that's it? Nothing else?"_

"_Yeah. Why? What's going on?"_

"_I don't know. I was on the phone with her a while ago and she started flipping out and told Heather to call Patrick because she needed him to come to New York."_

"_Patrick? Why Patrick?" _

"_Your guess is as good as mine. I was actually hoping you could shed some light on that."_

"_I have no clue. Now as to why she would call Pat, it might be because he and she do business together when it comes to the company." _

_Fitz ran his fingers though his hair. He knew Patrick better than anybody. He also knew how shady he could be when it came to business. He was like Gerry. Power and money hungry._

"_Alright. I'm just worried about her that's all."_

"_We should be. It's Patrick. I'll dig around and see what I can find and let you know." Shawn knew exactly how to find out what was going on and from whom._

"_Thanks Shawn. And hey, you and Lydia and the kids need to come over sometime. I miss my nieces. "_

"_If Lydia ever stops working. No wonder she and Olivia get along so well."_

"_That I can understand. I'll talk to you later" and they hung up. But Fitz still had more questions than answers._

* * *

"Nothing that helped. He was just as shocked as I was when I told him she called Patrick." He shook his head. Olivia frowned. She hated seeing her husband worry so much. But when it came to his sister, there was no stopping him. Reaching up, she cupped his face.

"Ana is a big girl. Am I worried about her? Yes. But whatever this is, she's been in worst situations before. And she always gets out. You raised her to do that. You also raised her to trust you. Whatever it is, she'll tell you eventually. Just take a breath and relax." Olivia kissed him and felt him relax. It was something about her touch that always calmed him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Have I told you how much I love you? You, Olivia Pope-Grant, are out of this world. I don't know what I'd do without you babe." And he meant each word wholeheartedly.

"There is one thing you can do." She said against his lips.

Fitz smiled. "And what is that sweet baby?" He started trailing kisses down her jawline and neck. She almost gave in.

"Let me go to work." Fitz pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you serious? I was ready to take you against this window." He gave her his famous Grant smile.

"Fitzgerald, honey, we work together. What would people think if we were late on the same day, walking in at the same time?"

"That we're married and still in the honeymoon phase. Oh and the little thing were we own the firm. Together!" They both laughed.

"Okay. True. But still. I need to get going. I have a big client today and you have a meeting with Harrison." She kissed him one last time and turned to leave. Fitz slapped her ass and caused her to yelp. Olivia kept walking.

"Oh and Liv? I would love to have lunch with you today. I know you're not that busy for _food" _ She was at the door when she turned around and looked at him.

"Well, that's if you can fine me." Winking at him, she left.

Fitz grabbed his things and left right behind her.

* * *

Walking in to Pope-Grant Associates, Fitz greeted everyone. First Huck, who was a fellow of few words but scary as hell. They exchanged nods when he saw Quinn and said good morning to her. She smiled at him and returned the greeting. Abby, who was getting coffee, waved at him. In the beginning stages of Fitz and Olivia dating, Abby was ill towards him because he was from a republican base. But some time and a couple pair of shoes later, she warmed up to him. With Fitz and Olivia going into business together, Olivia had to get a bigger office space. So now everyone had their own office with reasonable space and and even bigger conference room but with the same features as the last one at Olivia's request. Fitz just made sure his was right across from Olivia. He strolled into his office and stopped when he saw bags of food all over his desk. Than his chair turned around and Fitz was shocked to see who it was.

"There is no grapefruit. I remembered you liked pancakes. So I got that plus bacon, eggs, waffles, sausage, and biscuits. And there is grape jelly. Oh and orange juice in the fridge. So good morning Fitzgerald!"A cheerful Adriana Grant said.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love getting them. I know it sounds crazy, but they make me happy. So keep them coming! Next up we find out whats really going on with Adriana and what her relationship with Patrick is all about. Your mouths will drop! What do you think it is? I would love to hear your thoughts! Until next time beautiful people.


	4. The Breakfast Club

Fitz started grinning from ear to ear. He hadn't seen his baby sister in a few months and the fact that she was setting in his office and in his chair, with food, made him happy. He had million questions to ask her, but decide to wait. Instead, he walked over to where she was and picked her up to hug her. Adriana wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him back.

"God I've missed you! I was planning on kidnapping you here soon." Fitz said setting her back on her feet.

"I missed you too." Adriana kissed his cheek and sat back down.

"Hold on. You do know that is my chair don't you?" he said playfully.

"I don't see your name on it."

"Well, if you look more closely, you may see FTGIII on the back in tiny lettering." She looked on the back and there was FTGIII on the back left side.

"I'm still setting here." Fitz knew there was no use, so he walked around to the front desk, sat down and started going through the bags of food. "Damn Ana. What'd you do? Buy the whole store? There is enough food here for a small army. How'd you get all this in here?"

"I got it like that." She smirked. One of the many things she picked up from Fitz over the years. Fitz smiled and decided on pancakes and a lot of bacon and sausage.

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I just got here about an hour ago and I forgot to make hotel reservations." She was eating a giant waffle with eggs on the side.

"Oh really? Because that's what you say every time you come and visit me. That's your code for "I don't want to stay at a hotel so can I stay at your house?" You forget that I know you." She looked at him and squinted a little. Fitz knew he had her. He was quite for a moment to see if she would do it. Adriana gave him the puppy dog face. Bingo.

"Yes Ana. You can stay at the house. How long you in town for?" Knowing his sister, it would be a while.

"Um, well, that's the problem. I have no clue. I'm here handling some business and it could take a while. But if you can't handle that, I will get a hotel room."

"No. That's fine. I would love having you at the house. So would Liv. She wouldn't mind having someone to go shopping with. But, you can only stay under one condition." Adriana raised her eyebrow. "You have to cook for me sometime. I love Liv, but that woman cannot cook." He paused. "Don't tell her I said that." She laughed.

"Yeah. Sure." They ate and talked for about ten minutes before Olivia came through the door looking at some papers in her hand.

"Fitz, you have a meeting with -" she looked up and saw Adriana.

"Oh my god! Come here sweetheart!" Olivia meet Ana half way and the two women hugged and Fitz smiled at the scene in front of him. He just loved the way Olivia and Adriana interacted with one another. It was all he could ask for.

"When did you get here?" She after they pulled apart.

"This morning. I took the jet and called Fitz while in the air hence the whole breakfast questions I'm sure he told you about." Olivia grinned and looked at Fitz who started stuffing his face again.

"I'm glad you did. Is that biscuits I smell?"

"Please help yourself. Otherwise fat ass over here will eat everything and blame it on me. Again." They both looked at Fitz and laughed. He was in mid-eating when she said that.

Chewing the rest of his food, Fitz said "Hey. That was one time. And I'm a man. And a man's gotta eat. I didn't get this big and muscular for nothing. I could be fat and have man boobs." Olivia raised her eyebrows. Fitz saw it.

"What?! You still would have loved and married me."

"That confident are you now? Do it and see what happens. I'll drop your ass quicker than you gained that weight." Fitz finished his food and sat the plate on the desk and pulled Olivia into his lab.

"I highly doubt that. One you love me too much. Two you love me too much. And three, you love me too much." He leaned over and kissed her. The kiss quickly grew passionate.

"Enough already! I don't want to watch you swallow each other's tongues." Adriana said.

"Well, you can always leave." Fitz smiled at her.

"And you can always stop. Don't you have a meeting?"

"Shit." Olivia got off his lap. He stood up and straightened his jacket.

"This is going to take all day so I'll see you girls at the house?"

They both nodded. Fitz went over to Adriana and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm really glad you're here Ana."

"Me too big bro."

Going to Olivia, he kissed her again. "I love you and make sure Huck gets those files on my desk." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

"So," Adriana said "Who's his meeting with?" Olivia didn't want to say because she knew the history with Adriana and Harrison. But she would have found out soon enough.

"Harrison." All the color drained out of Adriana's face.

"Harrison? As in Harrison Wright?" Olivia nodded.

"He works here now?"

"No not really. He and Fitz collaborate sometimes on cases. But don't worry; he almost never comes here, so you're safe." Olivia picked up a biscuit and started putting sausage and grape jelly on it. She took a bit and decided she wanted something else so she started adding random food to her plate.

Adriana was trying to pay attention but her mind kept wondering back to Harrison. _Stop it Ana. That is not why you're here. You need Olivia, not Harrison_ she thought.

"Okay. But Olivia, I need to talk to you." She went over and closed the door. She sat back behind Fitz's desk and decided just to tell her. But all the food on Olivia plate caught her attention. _Damn Liv can eat. Is she? What, no_ she thought.

"Now before you saying anything let me finish. A couple days ago, I was reading some documents. It was pretty standard stuff until I got to the third page. Our stock markets have recently gone down a little and I thought it was because the economy and stock exchange. Well I started looking at it more and realized that something was causing the company to slowly lose money. Flipping to the next page I completely flipped. You already know that because you were on the phone. What I saw was three new investors had been buying into stocks. I had seen these names before. But those shares were small. These were huge. I did some digging and found out that David Bitmen, Conner Jackson and Jason Biggs all belong to the same person: Allen Thompson. And we both know who that is. I called Huck and had him pull every file on him. Public and private. Turns out that he did some business with my father a while back. Business Fitzgerald doesn't even know about. The company was originally Allen's until dad brought him out in the first year because Allen didn't think that having a company based on chemical engineering would be successful. Well, while he was in the process of buying him out, Allen slipped a clause in there stating that if the company reached a point of dipping under the line, no matter who owned it, his daughter would step in and take control. And Gerry, being the dumb ass he is, signed."

Olivia stopped eating and looked at Adriana beyond shocked. Was she telling her what she was thinking?

"Are you telling me that-"

"I'm telling you that unless you can somehow stop Allen from drowning my company, Grant Engineering won't be Grant Engineering anymore. It'll be Thompson Engineering. Under Mellie Thompson."

Olivia had no words. She knew Gerry but she had no idea e would agree to something like that. After all, it was his company. The company that made him a life and who he is today.

"Ana, why are you telling me? Why not Fitz? He's your brother."

"And that's the problem. He's my brother. And I don't want him mixed in this. I bought him out so he wouldn't have to go through this. He was never made to run the company. I'm protecting him. Which is why you can't tell him either."

"And why not? He already knows something is going on with you."

"Leave that to me. I'll handle him. And another reason you can't tell him is because you have to do what the client wants."

"What makes you think I would take you?"

"Because, when it comes down to it, you love me and you love Fitzgerald. And you'll do whatever it takes to protect him. There is no way in fucking hell I'm letting Mellie St. Bitch take my company." Adriana leaned back in the chair to let Olivia think.

"Come with me." She led Adriana out of the door and into the conference room. Abby, Huck and Quinn followed in suit.

"Everyone, we have a new client."

* * *

**Wow. Really Gerry? So Mellie might get the company. And what's up with Adriana and Harrison? Olivia is taking Adriana as a client and she can't tell Fitz. But will Fitz figure it out? I mean he knows Olivia and Adriana better than anybody. And thank you so much for the reviews. I love them. Until next time beautiful people. **

**P.S I know I said I'd get into Patrick and Adriana's relationship in this chapter, but there was no way that was happening once this came out. You'll find out soon enough!**


	5. Burning Down The House

A few hours later, Fitz and Harrison were wrapping up their meeting when Fitz received a call from Adriana.

"What?"

"You've been around Olivia way to long." He smirked. "Anyways, what do you want for dinner?" Fitz thought for a moment.

"Um, what are you willing to cook?"

"Anything but noodles."

"In that case, I want chicken parmesan, with garlic bread, a side salad and red wine."

"Alright. Anything for dessert?"

"Do you still make your red velvet cupcakes with vanilla filling inside?"

"Oh my god. Yes! I made some last week." She smiled at remember how good they tasted.

"Great. I'll see you in a few. Bye Ana." Harrison's head snapped up at the name. _Ana? She's in town_ he thought. He decided to ask Fitz about it. Although he knew how Fitz felt about him when it came to Adriana and him.

"Adriana's back in town?" Fitz looked at him. _Well here we go_.

"Yeah. She came in this morning."

Harrison knew he was playing defense so he trailed lightly. "So how is she?"

"She's good." Fitz said keeping it short.

"That's good."

"Yup. Well unless there is anything else, I need to get going." Fitz picked up his brief case and started walking out of the room.

"Fitz, wait." Harrison took a breath and Fitz turned around.

"I know how you feel about me when it comes to Adriana. I don't want that to come between our professional relationships. But I also want you to know I never meant to hurt her. I shouldn't have even let it happen. And from one man to another, giving that you are her brother, I am truly sorry."

Fitz paused for a beat then said "I'm not going to lie, when I found out what you did, I wanted to kick your ass. And I almost did. But Ana being the person she is wouldn't let me. As for our work relationship, that's not going to change. Besides I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Adriana is. Goodnight Harrison." He left Harrison in the office with memories of the past.

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

"_Wow. Yes. Thank you sir." Harrison hung up the phone and let the conversation play in his head. He was far in thought that he didn't see Adriana walk in their room. She walked over to him and sat beside him._

"_Hello handsome boy." She smiled at him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. _

"_Hello pretty lady. And how is my little CEO doing?" _

_She loved when he said that. "I am doing great. The stocks were up today and we are finally starting the new biochemical engineering program at George Washington University." Harrison gave her a look. "What? Just because I went there, doesn't mean anything. Please remember I went to Yale also." _

"_Would you have wanted this program anywhere else?" he already knew the answer._

"_Really?"_

"_Alright than. So enough about work. I want to work on something else." He started unbuttoning her blouse and started kissing her neck._

"_Oh? And what might that consist of?" She already wrapped her legs around him in their setting position._

"_Let's see. There might be some nakedness involved. Along with someone moaning my name really loud, although she tends to be a screamer from time to time. There may be tongue action involved too, but not only on your mouth. Oh and the part where I'm on top of you until-" Adriana cut him off with her mouth and he flipped them over so he was on top and began to do everything he promised her._

_A few hours later they were lying in bed with Adriana draped over Harrison's body tracing lazy circles on his chest. Harrison was doing the same on her back when his phone conversation from earlier._

"_So I have something to tell you." She froze._

"_Please don't tell me your about to go all Usher on me and tell me your confessions? Because I will kill you if you tell me you have one on the way." He laughed. Harrison always loved her sense of humor. He shook his head no. _

"_No. But I did get a job offer today."_

"_Honey that's great." She leaned up to kissed him on the nose. "And I'm guessing by the way you just kissed me, there's more."_

"_The job is perfect. Everything about it. I get a one month paid vacation twice a year to anywhere I choose. I get a company car, a company credit card and a promotional bonus at the end of the year. And if everything goes according to plan, I can be senior partner by the end of next year."_

"_That sounds amazing. I just can't believe they offered you all this here in D.C.I told you we would take over the world." She kissed his chest and laid back on him. Harrison stared at the ceiling for a moment and sighed._

"_Ana, baby, it's not here in D.C."_

_She sat up and looked at him. "Then where is it?" He didn't respond._

"_Harrison. Where is it?"_

"_California."_

_She got out of bed and slipped in her Yale sweats and a sweatshirt with the word "NAVY" in bold letters. _

"_And what the hell do you mean California? You cannot seriously be considering this." He looked at her in shock._

"_Adriana, you just said it was amazing." He now got out of bed to slipping on his boxers knowing this was about to get heated._

"_Yeah! That was before I knew it was in Cali. Do you know what taking that job would do to me? To us?" Adriana started getting a headache. _

"_I was just thinking you could move with me. You can run Grant Engineering from there. You do it from D.C." Harrison tried to close the distance between them but Adriana moved to fast. _

"_We just moved into together two months ago and now you want to move again? Me to move again? I barely moved the last time and the only reason I did was because of you and Fitzgerald!" She was yelling at him now._

_Trying to remain calm Harrison said "Babe, look. It's a great opportunity for me and these only come once in a life time. If I give this up, I may never have another chance like this again. Please try to understand."_

_She sat down on the edge of their bed, her head throbbing with pain. Thinking, she realized something he said previously. She looked up at him with something in her eye's he couldn't place._

"_You've already taken it." She stated as a matter of fact. The look Harrison gave her confirmed her fear. _

"_I couldn't say no. I thought about it but couldn't. Ana, baby, I'm sorry. But we can still do this. Do us." They were silent for a few moments before she got up and went into the closet. Harrison herd some shuffling before he realized she was packing a bag. He went in after her to stop her._

"_Ana, please don't do this." She ignored him. With her back facing him, she didn't see him come up behind her and try to grab her waist. She quickly moved again._

"_You think a long distance relationship going to work? For us? Because it won't. We tried that once, remember? And look how that turned out. We hated it and it almost broke me."_

_It was Harrison's turn to yell. "You think I don't know that? You weren't the only one who suffered."_

"_Oh really?! Because that's how it felt and that's how it would feel this time around. I can't do it."_

"_You can't or you won't Ana? I'm trying to make this work for both of us. And you keep giving me reasons why it won't!" She rolled her eyes and walked past him into their bedroom to collect some stuff from her drawer. Suddenly it dawned on Harrison why she won't leave._

"_I know what this is about. You don't want to leave Fitz. You want to stay shoved up his ass." At the last word Adriana turned around and dropped her bag._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You want to be around here because of Fitz. Don't get me wrong. I like Fitz. But he doesn't need you up his ass when he's with Olivia twenty four seven."_

_Adriana spoke very quietly with her next words. "You might want to stop while you're ahead Harrison. Do not step into territory you can't play."_

_Harrison gave her a small laugh. "I can't play? You're the one who should stop. Stop being so fucking stubborn about this and just come with me." He paused a beat than continued. "But you know why I think you won't come with me? It's because you let Fitz protect you so much in the past that you're afraid to let anyone else take on that responsibility. So right here, right now you have a choice: Me or Fitz?"_

_At this point Adriana was fueling with rage. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? You're asking me to choose between you and MY BROTHER? You asshole. How dare you you make to choose! From the looks of you you've already chosen what you wanted before you even told me. You just burned us down. And you want to give me an ultimatum? That's rich." _

_She picked up her bag and started putting things in there again. Harrison was so mad that he punched the wall. Adriana jumped and turned around._

"_HARRISON! Seriously?!"_

"_Adriana Emmalynn Grant. Do you not see how much I love you? How I'm trying to make this work? I love you and only you. And I feel that'd not enough for you." Adriana started crying silent tears and spoke to him in a softer tone._

"_You're asking me to move on the other side of America. You're asking me but not asking me to put my career on hold for you. You're asking me to get up and leave everything for you? Because you love me? And I you?"_

_He knew somewhere deep down she was right but he needed her. So he nodded. _

_Adriana studied him for a moment. He walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye. "So I'm asking you one more time: us and California or you and Fitz?"_

_Olivia and Fitz were fast asleep when they herd the doorbell ring. "Leave it. They'll go away." said a sleepy Olivia. The house was silent again before the doorbell rang again this time with consistent rings. Fitz groaned and got up from the bed, throwing on his Harvard sweats and a shirt and told Olivia he'd be back. The ringing continued even while he yelled that he was coming. He opened the door and saw a sight that shocked him to the core. _

_Adriana with a bag and her face tear stained. She had mascara running down her face with fresh tears to add to the old ones. And her hair was up in a messy bun from where her curls had been earlier. She took one look at Fitz and lost it._

"_Ana?" Fitz's heart was breaking._

"_I couldn't do it. I tried and I couldn't." she begin to fall before Fitz caught her in his arms. Olivia came down stairs to see what was taking Fitz so long when she saw Adriana crying and shaking uncontrollably. _

"_What happened?" the fixer in her kicked in. Fitz looked at her._

"_I don't know but she's staying here. Grab her bag for me?" Olivia nodded and Fitz picked Adriana up and took her to the guest bedroom. He laid her on the bed when Olivia came in with her bag._

"_Ana, darling, what's happened? Did Harrison do something to you? I swear to god if he hurt you-" Adriana just shook her head and kept crying. Olivia came over to Fitz. _

"_She'll talk when she's ready." She whispered. Fitz nodded._

"_Sweetheart, what can I do?" Olivia asked._

_Adriana looked at her and teared up even more. "Can Fitzgerald stay in here tonight?" Olivia said yes and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She went over to Fitz and saw the look in his eye. "Go be her brother. Whatever's happened, she needs you. I'll be fine. Promise." He kissed her on the cheek._

_Going over to Adriana, Fitz lifted her up to get her under the blanket than slide under there himself. He pulled her to him and stroked her hair as she continued to cry in his chest. _

"_Whatever it is, I got you. I'll protect you. You're safe now."_

_After a few hours of Adriana crying, she finally fell asleep in his arms. He looked at his baby sister and saw a broken soul. This was the second time in his life Fitz ended up in this position with Adriana. But the first time was much worse and much more horrific. Fitz kissed her head and gently removed himself from her grip. As soon as he was out of the bed, she curled into a ball. Keeping the door open, Fitz left the room to go to his own room. Walking in, he saw Olivia sleeping on his side of the bed so he went over to her side and slipped in behind her and pulled her to him until they were snuggled together. Olivia turned around and buried her head in the crook of his neck. _

"_Livvie, what am I going to do? I've never seen her like this. And I'm not even going to count the situation when she was in college. That was worse than this. This is different." Fitz pulled back and looked at Olivia. _

"_It was. But whatever this is, she'll tell you. It may not be right away, but she will."_

"_I have a feeling Harrison has something to do with this. I want to go over there and beat the living shit out of him. I just know he had a play in this." Olivia could literally feel the anger coming off Fitz. _

"_No you can't. One, I won't let you. Two, we don't have all the details and three, Adriana will tell you. So calm down and try to sleep." She started caressing his face and he calmed a little bit._

"_I just hope whatever it is, doesn't trigger her dreams again. After her sophomore year at GWU, I pray it don't." Fitz could remember all the sleepless nights he had when Adriana would wake up screaming and yelling. He hated it for her. _

"_I hope not either. But not only are you here, I am too. I love her like my own and will doing anything for her."_

"_You know I love you right?"_

_She kissed him on the lips. "Yes. Now try to get some sleep."_

* * *

Harrison hated the way he treated Adriana that night. She was the best thing that happened to him and he let his career and ambition get in the way of that. He hoped every day since then that he would somehow get another chance. _And I think I may just have found it_ he thought. Now the question at hand was how?

* * *

Fitz arrived home to the smell of Adriana's cooking. He walked towards the kitchen where he herd Olivia and Adriana laughing. Adriana was already drinking wine where Olivia was taking the bread out of the oven.

"So then I was like 'Bitch please. I could take you and wipe the floor with you!' I said this in front of the entire fraternity and then I became a legend." Olivia was rolling with laugher. "Keep in mind Alpha Sigma Pi was the same frat that Andrew, Cater and Shane all belonged to while they attended Yale to. And they themselves were mega legends. I just helped that my last name was Grant. Now Fitzgerald and Patrick decided that Harvard was the way for them. They made their own. But Harvard knew all about the Yale Grants. Has he ever told you about the year he and Shane threw a mixer?"

Olivia shook her head no. "You know he won't. Tell me!" And that's when Fitz decided to step in.

"That is classified information!" Both woman turned to his voice and smiled.

"I cannot believe you have never told her about the famous Grant Mixer. That in itself is a crime." Adriana got up to fill the cupcakes. Olivia looked at Fitz and smirked.

"Grant Mixer huh? Something you need to tell me babe?" she went over and kissed him. "I missed you." Fitz smiled down at her. "I missed you too." He gave her another quick peck and walked over to island to set down.

"And why are we telling my stories? You have plenty." It's not that Fitz didn't want Olivia to know, it's that those stories were in his younger days. When he was stupid. "And if you want to talk about famous Grant Mixers, why don't you tell Livvie how you burned down your sorority." Olivia looked at her and her moth dropped. "I've heard about that! That was YOU?!"Adriana grinned from ear to ear.

"This girl threw a party at Kappa Kappa Gamma and invited all the frats and sororities on campus. What she didn't tell anyone was that she also invited the frats and sororities from Harvard and Stanford. And these are not close schools. There were people flying in for this party. Long story short, she lost control of this party. You know how Quinn was telling us about that Project X movie?" Olivia's eyes grew wide and nodded. "Well there were a couple thousand people there and it got so bad that the entire house burned down. I only knew about it the next day when Carter called me and told me to lawyer her up because of everything that happened."

"And it was so worth it! Now let's eat." And with that, the all went to the dining room and ate. They talked about everything. They finish dinner and cleaned the table and went for the cupcakes. Than Fitz asked about work.

"So how was work today honey?" he bit into a cupcake. "Damn these are good!"

"Work was work."

"Any new clients?" Adriana gave Olivia the side eye.

"One. But you know I can't talk about it."

"Sure. Okay. You'll tell me later. What about you Ana?"

Ana ran her fingers threw her hair. "Handling business as usual. Nothing I can't fix."

Olivia suddenly grew tried and yawned. "I don't mean to cut this reunion short, but I am going to bed." She got up and kissed Adriana on the head and kissed Fitz. "I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah. I want to catch up with Ana first. "Olivia nodded and told them both goodnight. Once here knew Olivia was upstairs, he sat on the island. Adriana was on her second cupcake when she realized he was looking at her.

"What?" swallowing her cupcake.

"Now do you really want to tell me what going on or am I going to have to ask Liv?"

* * *

**Wow! Adriana and Harrison were a thing, Adriana burned a house down and Fitz knows something is up with Olivia and Adriana. Thank you for the reviews and reading this! Until next time beautiful people.****  
**


	6. Punching You in the Throat

"Nothing is going on Fitzgerald. Why would you think that?" Adriana said. There was no way in hell she was telling him.

"You know, you forget that I know you. I also know my wife. I saw the eye exchange when I brought up work at dinner. So tell me. And do not lie to me. It only makes it worse." Fitz said seriously. He knew Adriana better than anyone else in the world. He also knew she would lie to for one of two reasons: to protect someone or protect herself.

Adriana looked at him. _What the fuck am I supposed to say? Hey our company may not be ours in a few weeks? _She thought. "Fitz, nothing is wrong. It's just some company business that no longer concerns you. That's the reason I bought you out. Remember?"

And there was her first slip up. She never called him "Fitz" unless she was lying. "Your making this worse Ana." He pauses for a moment and then continued. "Okay, let's start soft. Why did you have Heather call Patrick? You and he never see eye to eye. Like ever."

Adriana really didn't want to talk about this. "Can we just drop this?"

"Hell no." Adriana sighed. "Patrick of all people?"

"He's a great lawyer and we happen to do business together."

"Okay…" he wanted her to continue. But she didn't. Instead, she ate another cupcake. "Okay then. I'm going to bed. Night." He got off the island and started walking out of the kitchen. But Fitz also forgot that Adriana knew him well and knew when he was getting mad. His "Okay then." was his tell. She took a breath.

"Fitzgerald, wait." He turned around and saw tears gather in her eyes. Whatever she was about to tell him must've been bad for her to do that. Fitz went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, whatever it is. We'll get through it. Your my Grant, remember?" she grinned at him.

"Alright. Let's talk." She and Fitz went to the table and began to talk.

* * *

An hour later Fitz was walking into his bedroom when he herd Olivia in the bathroom throwing up. Knocking on the door, he went in.

"Babe, you okay?" he crouched down and rubbed her back.

"Yes. I think it was something at dinner that didn't set well with me." Fitz nodded and helped her up. Olivia went to the sink and brushed her teeth and threw some water on her face. Fitz, on the other hand, did not think it had anything to do with dinner. But for now, kept it to himself. They walked back into the bedroom and Fitz stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed behind Olivia.

"Livvie?'

"Huh?"

"I know." Olivia knew immediately he was talking about Adriana and the company. She turned over to look at him.

"She told you."

"Yes. So why didn't you? Liv, we work together. You really didn't think I wouldn't find out? I'm not stupid." He wasn't really mad. He was upset they didn't think he could handle it. After Adriana explained everything, he honestly couldn't blame her. If he were in the situation, he would have done the same thing.

Olivia sat up and Fitz followed. "Babe, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"And I get that. But we have been here before. You. Don't. Handle. Me. I am your husband. We work as a team. You are no longer just Olivia Pope. You're Olivia Pope-Grant. My wife. And how could you be so stupid and let Adriana talk you into this?" Olivia looked at him shocked.

"How can I be stupid? First, I was protecting the wishes of my client. And second, Adriana was terrified to tell you. You should have seen the look on her face when she was telling me. She barely got it out then." She tucked his hair behind his ear and leaned over to him. "I'm sorry baby." Her voice dropped and was now full of sex. Olivia nipped at his neck and began to push him down on the bed. Fitz obliged and fell back. She moved on top of him to straddle his waist. "Now I know I've been a bad girl. And I need punishing. But I'm going to make it up to you first." She didn't wait for him to reply before her lips were on his. They tugged at each other's lips before their tongues sought each other out. While they battled for dominance, Olivia's hand traveled down Fitz's chest until she found him standing at attention. Reaching in his boxers, she gripped him and starting pumping his erect member. Olivia broke the kiss, much to Fitz's dismay, and trailed kisses down his neck, over his collar bone, where she stopped for a moment and let her tongue play with it a little. Still pumping him, she continued her journey to his chest, where she took in one if his nipples and sucked a little and then kissed him all the way down to his pelvic bone. She pulled her hand out of his boxer and went to pull them down off his body, when Fitz said "Livvie." In a voice that made her wet to the core.

Finally able to see her object of desire, Olivia went to work. She started by placing small kisses at the base of his shaft while teasing his balls a little. Licking her way up, she could see the precum forming at the tip. She licked it off causing him to moan a little and loved the way he tasted. This got her hotter and she could practically feel a pool starting to form between her legs. Olivia looked up at him and watched him at she took all of him in. And there was a lot to take in. His eyes rolled into the back of his head while he gripped the sheets. Olivia bobbed her head up and down, sucking in her cheeks in the process. Then she did something that she knew would drive him over the edge. She went down again, drew her cheeks in and let her tongue lick him from the base to the tip. She repeated until she felt his hands suddenly in her hair pulling her up to him. He swiftly kissed her before switching their positions. Fitz was on his knees between her legs and was thankful that she only had on a white short, very short, nightie. _She's going to be mad at me but oh well _he thought. He grabbed at the top, which was low cut and started ripping it until there was nothing left.

"I liked that!" Fitz kissed her to shut her up. He moved down to kiss her neck and then took a nipple in this mouth and sucked it hard. He went over and did the same to the other one. Olivia felt his member poking at her core and was sure she was going to explode at any given minute. Then she felt him reach down and cup her heat massaging her clit with his palm. He slipped one finger inside and moved it and she tightened around it. Olivia moaned in response. Fitz felt her dripping with want in his hand and it got him harder than he already was. Feeling Olivia start to buck up, he inserted another finger inside her and used his thumb to rub circles on her bundle of nerves. He kissed her spot behind her ear just as he increased his speed with his hand. Moving his thumb and fingers rapidly, Olivia clenched tight and moaned his name just as she was coming. Fitz, not giving her anytime to recover from her high, pulled his fingers out and pushed himself in her. She cried out in pleasure and looked at Fitz who suddenly pulled out and used the tip to rub up and down on her clit while playing with her entrance. "Fitz. Please." She wanted him bad. And he was toying with her. Fitz leaned down to her ear and whispered in his baritone voice, "You said you needed punishing. So that's what I'm doing." He played with her ear before biting it, than without warning, he slammed back into her promoting a yelp from her. Olivia's hands flew into his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist with a death grip. Fitz kept thrusting into her until he felt himself start to climax. He quickly flipped her over so her back was to his chest and pounded into her from behind. He reached around and played with her wet heat until she was screaming his name in release. Fitz, not able to handle anymore, let out an animalistic sound and exploded inside Olivia. He fell on her back and they remind like that for a few moments. Finally able to move, he pulled out of her, stood up and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them both. Olivia crawled under the blankets and Fitz followed in pursuit spooning her.

"And I don't want to have this conversation again Mrs. Grant." He kissed the side of her head and they both went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Fitz and Olivia were sitting at the table when Adriana came through the back door. And from the looks of it, she just got done with a morning run. She had on her Yale shorts and a cut off tee with the word "Army" on the front. Not realizing anyone was in the dining area, Adriana started singing with the song:

_And as long as I got my Suit and Tie_

_Imma leave it all on the floor tonight_

_And you got fixed up to the nines; let me show you a few things._

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other before going into the kitchen were the singing was coming from. Adriana was busy singing and dancing, that she didn't pay when they came up behind her. She went to the fridge to grab some water, and turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the hell?!" she removed her headphones and pause the song. Fitz and Olivia busted out in a laugh. Adriana threw them a look before setting in the bar stool.

"Really Ana? I'm not even sure what I just saw. Where in the hell did you learn to dance like that?" Fitz replied. Olivia was still giggling while walking over to the fridge and pulled out a big tub of blueberry yogurt.

"Well, if you must know, I take a class in NYC that does hip hop dance and work outs in one. So I get a workout in while dancing. You should try it. The years are getting to you."

"Ha-ha. Funny. But I work out enough." And he said that looking at Olivia. She blushed. Fitz went to the fridge and got the grapes out and started eating them.

"Okay! Okay! Enough already before I punch you in the fucking throat." Fitz threw some grapes at her and she caught one in her mouth.

"Hold on, did you just quote Kevin Hart?" Fitz was the biggest Kevin Hart fan she knew. He knew every quote from every show. Laugh at my Pain was his favorite.

"Maybe. Speaking of funny, what are you guys doing tonight?" she was hoping they didn't have anything to do because she knew Fitz would love this. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, how would you like to actually go to a Kevin Hart show?" And just like that, Fitz's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Hell yeah! Where?" Fitz was now smiling so hard, Olivia thought he was going to crack his jaw.

"In New York. We can take the jet later this afternoon and just make a day of everything and get ready at my penthouse and come back home tonight. It's whatever you two want."

Olivia decided to speak. "We would love to sweetheart."

"Alright alright alrighttttt!" Fitz says causing everyone to laugh.

"Awe shit. Here we go." Adriana replied. "While you two get your stuff together, I'm going out to get something. So Fitz give me your keys."

"There in the dish in the hallway. But I'm telling you right now, if you put so much as a scratch on my baby, I'm punching _you_ in _your_ fucking throat." He came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Adriana looked over at Olivia, whose head was cocked to the side a little with her mouth open.

"Bitch, you can try. You gon learn today." Adriana spun on her heel and walked away, pleased with herself. They herd to front door close and for the second time this morning, busted out into laugher. Fitz walked over to were Olivia was setting on the counter with the yogurt and stood between her legs.

"That girl is something else." Olivia said, cramming a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth.

"That's my girl. Now," he took the yogurt away from her and sat it on the counter. Placing his hands on either side of her, he felt her wrap her legs around him. "What about my other girl? How are you feeling this morning?"

Olivia kissed his nose. "I am feeling much better thanks to my fine ass husband who made me feel great last night. Even though I never got to finish what I was doing." He smiled and kissed her.

"Well, we both know how long Adriana can take at a store, so why don't we-" he was cut off by his phone ringing and sighed. Olivia released her grip on him and he went to get his phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and was a little shocked. He answered.

"Harrison."

'I know it's a Saturday and you don't work, but those files came in last night that you told me to get. And you might want to look over them sooner rather than later." He said all in one quick breath. Fitz was shocked they came in that fast.

"Do you mind bringing them over real quick? I have plans today so I'll look over them briefly." Olivia looked at Fitz with confusion and he held up a finger to tell her to hold on.

"Alright then. I'll be there in a few." They both hung up.

"Who was that and why are they coming over here?" Olivia asked. She picked up the yogurt tub and started eating again.

"Harrison. He's just dropping off some files I need that can't wait until Monday." Olivia froze._ Adriana _she thought.

"Baby, do you think that's okay? Giving that Adriana is here?"

"She's not right now and she won't be for a while. Trust me I know my sister. Taking forever at a store is her thing."

Olivia had a bad feeling about this but kept it to herself. "Okay."

A few minutes past before the doorbell rang. Fitz got up and went to greet Harrison. Harrison followed Fitz into the kitchen were Olivia was still eating her yogurt and said hi to her. She returned to her food and picked up her cell phone when she noticed Adriana's phone on the bar. _Oh shit._ She thought.

"So, these are the files Rosen sent over. He said you owe him big time. And by big time he means he wants tickets to the next Redskins game."

"Done. Now what do we have?" Fitz said

"Everything. Now we know that stocks have been down with several companies in the U.S alone lately, but what we didn't know was why. Until now. Look at this." Harrison handed him different charts and laid some more on the island. Fit looked over them and started noticing a pattern.

"There all being beat by the same company. Starter Stars? What the hell is that? Liv, herd you herd of them?" Olivia went over to them and looked at the charts. She shook her head.

"No."

Fitz studied the chart a little closer and gasped. Both Harrison and Olivia looked at him.

"What?" Harrison said. Just than they herd the front door open.

"I got half way to the store and realize I left my phone. Oh and by the way, what's up with that old ass shit playing in the-" Adriana walked in the kitchen and stopped. Everything in her froze. She felt like someone was punching her in the throat. Her eye's immediately connected with Harrison's. He looked at her and she could feel as if he was looking into her. She snapped out of it and looked at the files and chart on the table.

"What the hell is going on here?" Everyone could tell she was full of rage.

"You know your sister, huh?" Olivia whispered to Fitz.

* * *

**Alright alright alrightttt! Adriana told Fitz, Olivia and Fitz had "I'm sorry I love you" sex and Adriana and Harrison meet again. The next chapter is going to explode with all four of them. Please please review,. I love them! Until next time beautiful people.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Mighty Fall

_Calm down Ana. Just keep calm and put your bitch face on _she thought. She looked at Fitz than to the files than to Harrison. All she could see was red and lots of it. Harrison knew that if looks could kill, he'd be a dead man. Olivia could feel the anger running off Adriana even though she knew she was trying to control it.

"Ana," Fitz said cautiously, "Look at me." She never looked at him. "He was just dropping off some files for me. This is strictly business. Look at me sis." This time she did and it kind of scared Fitz. Long gone was the happy, dancing around the kitchen playful Adriana. This Adriana was a woman scorned. The look in her eyes told Fitz to tread lightly. She looked like a bomb ready to explode and at the wrong word, she would. She was so invested in seeing red that she didn't see Olivia grab her phone and walk over to her. As soon as Olivia touched her, she calmed down dramatically. All the red was gone in an instant and Adriana looked at her.

"It's okay sweetheart. Here," she handed her the phone. "And besides," Olivia turned around the face Fitz and Harrison, "He was just leaving."

"No. No. That's fine. I just needed my phone. I'll talk to you later." She looked over at Fitz who was still looking at her. "You as well Fitzgerald." Fitz could tell that she was majorly pissed at him and their conversation would not be a pleasant one. She looked at Harrison one more time. He gave her the once over. _Damn. She looks good. And her legs are doing wonders in them shorts. I can see her toned stomach through that shirt practically _he thought. And as if she could read his mind, she pulled her shorts down a little and crossed her arms in front of herself and turned to leave.

Fitz looked at Harrison and started speaking. "I had no clue she was coming back."

"It's fine man. Don't worry about it. I need to get going anyways." Harrison replied. He said goodbye to Olivia and told Fitz he'd see him Monday. Harrison sped up walking in the hall hoping to catch Adriana before she left again. _This may be my only chance_ he thought. Opening the front door, he saw her walking to the car. He walked towards her. And as if she could feel him behind her, she walked faster. Harrison also did. So Adriana did the only thing she could think of, she busted out into a full run. Again, so did he. _Why do they have such a long driveway?_ She thought. But in reality, it really wasn't. It just seemed that way do to the situation she was in. She was finally at the car ready to unlock it when she felt his hand slip through her arm and forcefully turn her around and slam her into the driver side door. They were both breathing hard and fast while looking into each other's eyes.

"Get your hands off of me!" Adriana yelled.

"No." he said.

"If you don't, you won't like what you find." She warned.

"I doubt it." And what he didn't expect was for her to push him back and slap the shit out of him. He looked back at her with a shocked expression in his face.

"And that is _long_ overdue." She opened the car door only to find Harrison shutting it.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"You." And that simple word had so much emotion. Adriana sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"Go to hell Harrison. Just leave me-" she was cut off when he pressed his lips on hers. She tried fighting him but he over power her. The more she fought, the harder he pressed. Harrison snaked one arm around her waist to pull her closer and the other hand rested on the back of her neck. Adriana felt herself starting to give in and stopped it. She pushed him off her once again. They just stared at one another.

"I know I have no right. I know I've hurt you. And I know you'll never forgive me. But I know that I still love you. I just fucked up big time. And if I have to, I will do this every day until you believe me." He said it with so much convection that she almost believed him. She smirked at him.

"Hear me and hear me loudly. We," she motion between them "Are never going to be more than past lovers. You think just because you haven't seen me since two years ago that you can kiss me and everything is okay? I thought you smarter than that. Stay the hell away from me. It'll be better for us both. Get over it." She opened the car door and stopped when she felt him behind her. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. Harrison leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"We will never be just past lovers. And I am getting you back. Whether you like it are not. Watch me." And with that Adriana got in the car and drove off.

Harrison walked to his car and did the very same. But unknown to them both, Olivia had been watching the whole time.

* * *

Adriana returned to the house an hour later ready to battle with Fitz. While she was in the store, she received a call from Allen Thompson telling her some shocking news that shocked her. She approached the front door and paused, took a deep breath and went in. Adriana walked into the kitchen only to find nobody. She had no clue were anyone was at until she heard voices coming from the pool area.

"Can't you see the pattern here Liv? She's not telling us everything! Isn't that your number one rule?! Never lie or all bets are off." Fitz was breathing hard.

"I see what you're talking about Fitz. But she is not lying. Why would she? She came here to get help." Olivia said calmly. Something she wished Fitz was right now.

"I know my sister! When her ass gets home, I'm going to-"

Adriana didn't let him finish. She walked over to him and said "You going to what Fitzgerald?" Fitz turned around surprised to see her and it threw him off guard. He looked at her for a moment than shoved some papers in her hands.

"Look at them."

She looked over them and didn't see anything until the last page. Going over them again to make sure she was right, she looked up at Fitz

"This, my brilliant sister, are companies across the U.S. that have fallen into the same path of falling stocks as you. Now what intrigues me is this company right here." He pointed to the company on the paper.

"Starter Stars? Why?"

"Because of the fact you never told me, told us, you were involved with them." Adriana was about to protest when Fitz cut her off.

"And the only reason I know that is because approximately three weeks ago, you met with Allen to talk about god knows what and signed a damn contract! What'd you do? Sign it all over?! Oh and you want to know how I know all this? In case you haven't put two and two together, Starter Stars is run by no other than Allen Thompson. He just goes under a different name. "

Both Olivia and Adriana looked at him shock. Olivia, who was beginning to form a headache, sat down and tried to decide whether to tell to Fitz she already knew all of this. Suddenly, she winced and grabbed her stomach and thought she was going to throw up. Thankfully whatever it was, passed and neither Fitz nor Adriana noticed.

"No I did not. Yes. I met with Allen. And I signed a contract about a fundraiser that's being held for inter-city kids that we're both involved in unfortunately. I am trying to save my company! Why would I willing give it to him?! It's MY company. MY name on that building. As for Allen, I already knew about Starter Stars. I do my research. I know how to get down and dirty if I have too! YOU taught me that!" She was yelling by the last sentence that came out of her mouth which only added fire to Fitz's anger. What came out of his mouth next stunned everyone.

"Don't you fucking yell at me you spoiled brat! I do everything for you. Everything! And this is how you repay me? By doing shit behind my back, trying to involve my wife thinking I wouldn't find out. You think you know everything? Afraid not. You don't know shit. If you really knew what this family or company was really about, you'd do well to sit down and shut the hell up. And as for the name on the building? You wouldn't even be a Grant if I hadn't made you one." Fitz stepped closer some he was now in her face. "You are what I made you. And you'd do well to remember that."

"FITZGERALD!" Olivia shouted. "That is enough." She was now standing and walking towards them. Adriana, who was still trying to process what Fitz said, stepped away from him. Her head started to kill her and she needed her medication. But there was one problem: She forgot to bring it. And Adriana knew what type on consequences that had. Looking at Olivia and Fitz, who were now fighting, she slipped away and knew only one thing. She needed to get out of there and fast.

* * *

A few days later, Adriana was setting in her office. She kept replaying what Fitz had said to her and couldn't help but think he was right. Her father didn't want anything to do with her until she was ten. Her brothers always spoiled her, which Fitz was right about and she wouldn't really be a Grant if Fitz hadn't taken her under his protection. Her thought were interrupted by Heather.

"Adriana, she's here."

Adriana nodded. "Send her in."

Adriana stood up and watched at Mellie Thompson walked though her door. Whatever problems she had with her family were sent aside and she went into CEO mode.

"Mellie." They shook hands.

"Please have a set." Adriana took a seat across from her and folded her hands on the desk. Mellie spoke first.

"You know, I actually surprised you agreed to meet with me. After everything that's happened between our families, I'd never thought I'd see the day a Grant and Thompson work together." She knew she was faking. If there was anything she learned from Olivia, it was how to read body language and separate the bullshit from reality. Adriana pushed a smirk.

"Now Mellie, we're both grown woman here, engaging in grown up business, so let's cut the bullshit and tell me why you really here."

Mellie plastered on her smile and started. "Your company is starting to fall. Stocks are down and we both know what that means. You fail, I step in. And to be honest Adriana, I really don't want to. I'm not cut to run this shit. I never was and I never will be. But according to my father and yours, I may have too. By now I'm sure father has called you?"

"The other day as a matter of fact."

"Well than you know how this works. You get the rest of your brothers to sell out and it's all yours. This entire thing. _Yours. _The only thing you have to do is one tiny little thing. A merger."

"No"

"Adriana."

"No. I've be trying to avoid those ever since I became CEO. Gerry didn't do it. Neither will is. It says Grant Engineering on the building and it's going to stay that way. A merger is not an option. "

Mellie looked at her. She reminded her lot of Fitz at that age. Stubborn. Strong willed. Always trying to prove something. A Grant. Except Adriana was a woman, which made it worse.

"Look, I've know you a long time. Your smart and run a damn good company. But this may be your only opportunity. A merger wouldn't be so bad. A chemical engineering and a weapons manufacturer? Think of how rich you would be. The changes in the world you'd make. The _power_ you would claim."

Adriana actually thought on that. But everything she coming up with was horrible.

"Mellie, let me think on this." Mellie smiled and stood up. Adriana followed.

"Oh by the way, how is Fitz? Last I heard he was married?" Adriana knew how Mellie was when it came to Fitz.

"Yeah. Six months ago. He's happy. Something I haven't seen in a long time." And she saw the guilty look form on Mellie's face.

"Good. Are you attending tonight's fundraiser?" Mellie asked.

"Kind of have to. Since it is mine and I do have to perform. It's for a good cause though. You?"

"Yes of course."

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thank you." She finally turned to leave when she said "And Adriana, think hard. Because there won't be another offer." And she left.

Adriana closed her door and sigh. What was she going to do? A company merger is what she's been avoiding now it looks like her only choice. And on top of worrying about this, she still had not talked to Fitz. And she missed him. According to Olivia, he felt bad for what he said, but Adriana didn't believe her. She couldn't. She took a deep breath and thought about tonight. It got her excited. The cool thing about being a young CEO was that you still got to do things you loved. Tonight was the Champions of Champoins Heading. It was a fundraiser to raise scholarship money for inter-city kids who couldn't afford college but excelled in school though either sports or academics. It was something Adriana started when she was twenty two when her best friend Skylar Champion almost didn't go Yale because she couldn't afford it and every year it got bigger and bigger. People who usually attended were who's who of Hollywood, politicians and the entire Grant family. This year's theme was Old Hollywood. And boy did she have a show to put on this year. Looking at the time, she told Heather she was leaving and to be ready for tonight. Heather smiled and wished her luck.

* * *

"She hates me. Why are we even going?" Fitz asked Olivia as they got on Shawn's plane.

"Because you are going to stop being a douche and make up with her. It's her big night. And plus we have news to share with her." Olivia and Fitz both smiled. He kissed her temple and sat down.

The past few days have been hell for Fitz. He told Adriana everything had promised himself he's never say and he felt like a jackass. He tried calling her and texting her but got nothing in return. He knew Olivia talked to her, but from the way Olivia responded, she was still mad at him.

Shawn pulled him from his thoughts. "Any idea what she's doing tonight? Last I heard, a chair's involved."

Olivia laughed. "Oh god. Now that would be funny." She looked to Fitz. He nodded. Shawn knew something was bothering him the moment he saw him.

"Alright, what did you do this time?" Fitz stared at him. He hated the way his brother knew him. So he told him everything.

"Damn it Fitz. We spent her whole life not telling her that and you throw it in her face. Fuck."

Fitz sighed. "I know and it was a dick move. I'm going to try and talk to her tonight. I really feel horrible."

"As you should. But let's not make this flight sad. Talk about something else." He turned around and yelled. "Andrew, Carter. Get your ass in here." They came over and sat down. Olivia couldn't help but think they all look very much alike. And it was creepy. Andrew, Carter and Shawn were all Fitz's height. They all had curly brown hair, broad shoulders, a body to die for and those damn Grant eyes.

"Does somebody want to tell me were Patrick is?" Carter asked. His voice was not as deep as Fitz's, but it was deep enough.

Andrew spoke. "He told me that he would meet us there that he had to wrap some business up in Cali."

"Well he's coming. That's all that counts. Now, if I remember correctly, Adriana caked me a few days ago and informed me that Fitzy boy here, has never told Olivia about our mixer." Fitz's eyes grew wide and glared a Shawn. "So, who wants to start?"

* * *

Adriana was in her dressing room getting ready to mingle with her guest. She was due to perform in an hour and needed to make an opening statement before then. Standing at the mirror, she had to give it to herself, she looked good. Her dress was a floor length white dress, with silver lining around the waist and a 4 inch wide strap going over her left shoulder. Her hair was a strong with voluminous curls with the right side tucked behind her ear showing off her long strand of diamond earring. And last were her lips that were coated in deep shade of red lipstick.

She left her dressing room and headed off to the stage. As she neared it, she heard the announcer announce her presence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to your host and one of tonight's performers, Adriana Grant!"

Adriana walked on the stage and waved to the crowd. They were clapping and cheering at her. She loved it.

"Thank you. Thank you." And she waited until they got a little quitter to proceed.

"Each year we all come together with one goal on mind. Giving a young adult a chance to attend college. Every year we always do better than the year before. And for that, I'd like you to give yourself a round of applause and extend my sincerest appreciation and thank you to each and everyone one of you." The guests clapped. "But this year is going to be a little different. Not only are you donating money for a set of amazing scholarships we have set up, but there will also be a bidding on a date with me." The entire male population hooted and hollered. All the Grant brothers exchange a look but still clapped. "That won't be until the end of the night. So I hope you all have a wonderful time and enjoy all of tonight's performers and just remember everything we do tonight, will change a life." She stepped back and listened to them erupt once more.

"And when she gets done, you go talk to her and I mean talk. Not that bullshit from the other day." Olivia said and the only thing Fitz could do was nod. He saw she was heading to the bar and decided to make a move.

Adriana just ordered a black cherry splash when she heard, "I'll have a scotch." She continued to look forward while he just stared at the side of her face.

"I know you hate me right now. I get that. But Ana Bear, I am so sorry. Everything I said was out of anger and I wasn't thinking clearly. I will _never_ say those things again. I feel like shit for saying that and you know none of that was true." The bartender handed them there drinks and Adriana still sat in silence. She took her drink and slipped it while Fitz down it in one swallow.

"Ana?" he said. Nothing. Realizing she was getting nowhere, he stood up to leave only to be met with a hand on his wrist. She looked up at him. And then she hugged him. Fitz finally all the anger and sadness leave him at once and pulled her closer to him. "Your my Grant remember?"

She smiled. "Yeah." They broke apart just as there brothers were walking over. One by one they gave her a hug and told her see look beautiful. She returned the compliments because they really did look like a group of James Bond men.

"Liv! You look amazing as usual." She said to Olivia. Olivia was wearing a floor length gown that was purple with rhinestones all over the chest area and a wide open back that stopped just above her butt. Her hair was curled and pinned to her left side and a dash of lipstick on.

"Thank you sweetheart." They hugged.

"I would love to stay and catch up with you guys but, I have to get ready. But whatever hotel you're staying at, cancel it, because you're staying at my house." And at the precise moment all five Grant men plus Olivia watched as Mellie Thompson walked in with Harrison Wright on her arm. And they were walking towards them.

Adriana turned around and nearly threw up.

"Adriana! How nice to see you." Adriana put up her wall and said the same. She looked to Harrison. "Oh where are my manners. I'm sorry. Adriana, this is Harrison Wright."

Olivia feeling up with rage, thought back to the other day and kept replaying it in her head. The next thing she knew, she pulled her fist back and hit Harrison to the jaw as hard as possible.

* * *

**Oh shit. I have no clue what to say. It all just came at me at once. I told you things would explode. Again, thank you for all the follows and the reviews. And don't forget to review. I love them. Until next time beautiful people!**


	8. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Harrison was too busy taking in Adriana and her beauty, that he didn't see Olivia's fist coming at his face until it was too late. POW! Olivia's fist connected with Harrison's jaw with such force, it sent him back a little. Fitz, who was paying attention to the situation with Mellie and Harrison, didn't see Olivia hit him until it was too late. His first reaction was to get her back.

"OLIVIA!" he said.

"What the hell?!" Adriana asked.

"Oh my god!" Mellie screamed.

Olivia, who was now ready to go at Fitz for holding her, yelled, "Fitzgerald, if you know what's good for you, let me go!" This caused him to grip her tighter. A little crowd started to form around them and Adriana knew she had to get things under control. She called over to Cater.

"Take him to my dressing room. Make sure Mellie is not with him." He nodded and grabbed Harrison by the arm and left. "Shawn!" he walked over. "Get this crowd under control. And make sure there are no pictures. Do whatever you have to do. I don't care. We don't need this floating around." He replied okay and walked away. She could see Andrew and Patrick trying to hold back from laughing but doing a horrible job at it. She smirked.

She walked over to Olivia and Fitz and told them to follow her and took them to a closed off room. Adriana didn't even bother giving Mellie a response when she gave her a mean look.

Taking a breath, she looked at Olivia and asked, "Liv, what was that?"

"That son of a bitch is what it was. He shows up with her of all people after what happened to other day! I just snapped. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Fitz sat down in a nearby chair and pulled Olivia into his lap. He rubber her back until he felt her starting to calm down. Fitz looked at Adriana who was now pacing back and forth. _We're rubbing off on her_ he thought.

"Don't be sorry. It's not worse than what I was planning. Still planning. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Olivia's head snapped towards her in shock. Fitz on the other hand dropped his mouth. Adriana gave them the crazy look. "Oh come on! You really didn't think I didn't know?! I saw the signs Liv. And I knew from the moment you came into the office that morning."

Olivia smiled. "Yes. He/ she are fine." Fitz kissed her temple.

"Well better than Harrison's jaw." The all laughed. "Remind me to never let you hit me like that." Olivia blushed.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Adriana asked. Fitz fished his phone from his pocket.

"7:52"

"Shit. I have to be on stage at eight thirty. You two good?" they nodded. "Alright then. I'm going to get ready. Everyone is going to love this. Especially you two. But first, I am going to deal with Harrison." and she left.

Fitz stared at Olivia for a moment before he kissed her. He turned her around so she was now straddling him. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck until her heard a small moan escape her mouth. Olivia looked down at him.

"You, Olivia Grant, are one hell of a woman. I have no clue what happened just now, but I want you to know I am _completely_ turned on right now because of it." He moved his hips up a little so she could feel his erection. She moaned again. "Do you feel what you do to me? Do you want it Liv?" he leaned up and whispered in her ear, still thrusting his hard on at her. "Can I take you right now Livvie?"

"Make it a quickie?" She said with pure lust in her voice. Fitz reached down and unzipped his dress pants and pulled Olivia's panties aside. Without waiting for her to tell him she was ready, he thrust up inside of her and let out a moan of his own.

Olivia starting moving up and down on him. He rubbed her back that happened to be exposed due to her dress. She placed her hands on the back of his neck were the end of his curls were and grabbed them with full force. This motion caused Fitz to move with Olivia. He met with her lips and his tongue begged to enter her mouth. She opened and his inter dominance overtook. Fitz picked up the pace which caused Olivia to bounce a little. He could tell she was close to coming because she was panting his name and clawing at his neck and back. Reaching down, he found her clit and circled it with his thumb. Olivia's walls drew him in while she starting exploding bringing Fitz with her. They both moan each other's name and slowly came down from their high. They sat there for a few minutes until Fitz's phone starting ringing. Olivia moved her leg so he could get it. He looked at it and hit the ignore icon.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Andrew. Probably wanting to know where we went." He smirked at her. "We do need to get going babe. It's already been twenty minutes." She agreed and stood up. She looked for her carrier and took a few wipes out of it and handed one to Fitz. They cleaned up and fixed the other's clothes, giving the once over to each other and left. But unknown to them, there had been a camera in the room the whole time that recorded everything.

* * *

Adriana barged in her dressing room and immediately started yelling at Harrison.

"What the fuck was that? Showing up with Mellie?! Of all people. I knew you were a low down ass, but to show up at MY fundraiser with her, is low, even for you. Do you have any idea how that makes me look? Apparently not."

Harrison tried to speak, "Ana, it's not what you think."

Adriana let out a small laugh. "Oh really? Than what was it? Was it to get back at me? Because from where I was, you looked really cozy with that power hungry bitch. And to think there was a tiny part of me that believed everything you said the other day. I really-"

"ADRIANA! Will you shut the hell up for a minute and let me explain?!" Harrison yelled. Adriana stood there, shocked, but decided to let him speak. She motion for him to proceed.

"I messed up. I made a mistake. Taking that job in California was the worse choice I've ever made. And every day since then, I have regretted it." He paused and started walking towards her. "I didn't come here tonight with Mellie to get back at you. I came here tonight to attempt to get back with _you. _Mellie was just my way in. I am so sorry the way I treated you that night. I shouldn't have made you choose between me and Fitz. It was wrong. And if I have to, I will prove I am worth another chance." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him so their faces were now inches apart. She looked him in the eyes and nearly gave in.

"Please tell me that you want me back. Say anything to me right now. Just say something." Harrison was begging her now. He just wanted to her to say something.

"Harrison , I.." she doesn't know what to say. "I need to get ready." And she steps out of his embrace. A small part of her already misses him. Harrison just nods. He turns to leave, but not before dropping a kiss on her cheek and softly saying "I love you."

* * *

Mellie was walking around looking for Fitz or Adriana to figure out what the hell was going on. She finally found him standing with his brothers and Olivia. She rushed over there and interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse, me gentlemen, Olivia, but may I borrow Fitz for a moment?" Olivia gave her the what for look, but motion Fitz to go. He hesitated.

"Go. I'll be fine. I have four very strong men around me." She reassured him. He smiled.

"Well judging from what we saw earlier, you don't need us!" Shawn said. Everybody but Mellie laughed.

"I'll only be a minute." Fitz kissed her on the head and walked towards the bar with Mellie.

"What is it?"

"Your wife punched my date. Why?" Mellie said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I think I should let Harrison tell you that." He turned to the bartender. "Another scotch please." The bartender poured and handed it to him.

"No. I want you to tell me. You owe me that."

Fitz sighs. "Mellie, I don't owe you shit. If you really want to know, go find him. Not me."

Mellie was beginning to get mad. "I don't know where he went off to. But something tells me you do. Where is he?"

_This woman has lost her mind _Fitz thought. "Mellie, I have no clue. That's the truth. Now excuse me."

He went back to Olivia and his brothers and herd them all hush each other as he approached them.

"What?" he said wrapping am arm around Olivia.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The room suddenly went dim and they knew Adriana was about to hit the stage. A familiar tune started to play throughout the room. "Oh my god." Said Olivia.

All heads turned towards the stage and the curtain lifted up. Adriana had changed into a different dress. It was still floor length, but was red, with a split going up each thigh and was strapless. And it was completely decked in red glitter.

"No she didn't." Fitz grinned.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You feel like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

"She did." They both said.

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

Adriana began slowly walking down the stairs on the stage while still singing. Fitz pulled Olivia in front of him, wrapped his arms around her waist and started humming in her ear. Olivia interlaced their fingers placing them on her stomach. Adriana was now dancing with a guy on stage that looked strangely familiar to Fitz.

"Is that..?" Olivia asked.

"It can't be." He answers her. The instrumental part of the song came up and Adriana and the guy were still dancing. He placed his hands on her hips and they stepped forward and back together a few times before he released her into a spin where she sang

_I love you, baby and if it's quite alright_

_I need you, baby to warm the lonely nights_

_I love you, baby, trust in me when I say_

The entire Grant family screamed and yelled for her.

_Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh, pretty baby, now that I've found you_

_Let me love you, baby, let me love you_

Harrison, who was across the room, was one jealous son of a bitch. He wanted to know who the hell was dancing with her and why he was grabbing her like that. But aside from that, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Harrison was lost in his thoughts when a random man came up and stood beside him.

"Man she is something else." The man said.

"That she is." Harrison agreed.

"So are you betting on her later?"

Harrison nearly choked on his drink. "Excuse me?"

"To win the date with her. She announced it when she gave her opening speech."

"Oh really? I must have not been here yet."

"Well, the highest bidder gets a date with her. And just between you and me, I would love to win that. She has got to have the sweetest ass I have ever seen. And that body. Damn."

Harrison was about to say something when a woman came over and pulled the man away. _That motherfucker almost lost his life just now_ Harrison thought. He looked at Adriana on the stage again and realized the song was almost over.

"Hey boys, I think it's time we tell Fitz about that thing from earlier." Olivia told the Grant brothers. She was finishing that last line when all the stage lights went off leaving her in a single spotlight. As soon as she was done, everyone screamed and yelled for her. All the lights came back on and the guy she was dancing with came on stage and handed her a thing of flowers. He kissed her on the cheek and backed away so she could have the stage once more.

Adriana was about to leave the stage when all of her brothers came up there. Shawn, Andrew and Fitz stood on her right side while Patrick and Carter stood on her left. They all had microphones and Adriana knew what they were about to do.

"Now Adriana, you really didn't think you could come up here and do that and expect us not to do anything did you?" Shawn asked. "As your big brothers, we have to do it. Don't worry, it'll be short. Fitz." Fitz smilled at her and opened his mouth to the most beautiful sound she loved to hear.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May_

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

And while snapping on beat, the rest of the Grant men chimed in with the "My Girl" while Fitz continued singing.

_Talking 'bout my girl_

_I've got so much honey the bees_ _envy me_

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

All the brothers sang this last part like they we're actually a singing group ending on the "Oooo" part. Fitz found Olivia and the crowd and winked at her which caused her to blush. They all finished and Adriana hugged them all one by one, but held on to Fitz longer.

"I love you." She told him in his ear.

"Back at you sis."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will began the bidding in ten minutes." The speaker announced.

Adriana and Olivia were talking when they heard this. Olivia looked at her and noticed the look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" she replied.

"Because I saw how you reacted just now."

Adriana sighed. "I don't want to go out with some jackass. I'm really hoping for a nice down to earth guy who is doing this for the kids and not just me." Olivia knew she was sincere and patted her on the arm.

"I hope so too sweetheart. And thank you."

"For what?"

"The song."

"Olivia, listen to me. You never have to thank me for that. I love that song. It just happen to be your wedding song."

"I know but still. It meant a lot." Olivia laughed and Adriana pulled her into a hug.

"Your my sister Olivia. I told you you'd like it."

Over at the bar, Fitz was in a circle talking to his brothers, when a man came up to Fitz.

"Fitzgerald Grant." He turned around and came face to face with Jake Ballard.

"Jacob Ballard!" the two men shook hands.

"Son of a bitch. I had no clue Adriana was your little sister. I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Yup. Was that you with her on stage?"

"Yeah. She called me last minute. And I owed her a favor."

"I see. So when did you get back from your tour? Last I heard you became a captain?" Fitz asked.

Jake smiled. "Yes sir. Just following in your footsteps."

"Next you'll be a naval officer." Fitz said.

"I don't know about that. I don't think I would find anybody that is as loyal to me as I was to you. These kids will do and say anything to get to the top. I've seen it firsthand. And besides, I like being a captain. I have power but no too much. I like this balance."

Fitz nodded and an idea formed in his head. He turned to his brothers and told them he'd be right back. "Follow me."

Fitz and Jake went over by the chocolate fountain and Fitz made sure no one was nearby. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything sir." Jake replied.

"There is a guy here by the name of Harrison Wright. He is going to try and when the bidding tonight for Adriana. Now what I need you to do is to stop that from happening. Whatever the price is, double it. I'll pay for everything. Just make sure he or anyone else does not win." Fitz told him.

Jake looked at him. "Fitz, are you sure about this? What if she finds out?"

"Trust me. She won't. I just need you to do this for me." Jake nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"We'll start the bidding at one thousand dollars. Do I hear fifteen hundred?" Adriana was setting on a stool on stage watching the events unfold. She has yet again changed into another dress. This time it was a black dress that had a strap around her neck and an open back. This was her favorite dress of the night because Olivia picked it out.

"Fifteen hundred over here." A man said. She couldn't exactly see everything because of the lighting.

"Do I hear twenty-five hundred?"

"Five thousand." The whole crowd gasped. Adriana knew instantly who made that bet. Harrison walked forward with his hand raised. Fitz looked over to Jake who looked at him and gave him a slight nod.

"Five thousand. Do I hear Five thousand-"

"Six thousand." Jake yelled. This time he walked forward and Adriana had to squint her eyes to see who it was.

"Six thousand five hundred." Harrison fired back.

"Seven thousand." Jake said.

At this point Adriana was standing up watching these to go round and round.

"Seven thousand. Do I hear seventy five hundred?"

"Ten thousand!" the gasped louder than the first time. Harrison was now right up on the stage so Adriana could see him. He looked at her and smiled. Jake looked over to Fitz who gave him the sign to go higher.

"Fifteen thousand!" Jake said back. He walked to the stage just like Harrison and looked at him dead on.

"Fifteen thousand! Do I hear twenty?"

"I've got twenty five." Harrison spoke.

"Thirty here."

"Thirty thousand dollars! Do I hear thirty five?" Jake knew he was running out if time. So he did the only thing that he could think of.

He looked at Harrison and said "Fifty. Thousand. Dollars."

"Holy shit." Said Olivia. She looked up at Fitz and his mouth dropped open. Shawn and Patrick on the other hand just stared. While Andrew and Carter downed the rest of their drinks.

Adriana looked at Harrison and knew he was out.

"Fifty thousand dollars. Going once. Going twice." The speaker paused. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner!" the room clapped and Harrison walked away in defeat. Jake hopped on stage with Adriana, picked her up and carried her off. Fitz was still clapping when Shawn looked at him and saw the grin on his face.

* * *

**Can I just say how much I love the Grant brothers?! They are to cute. Olivia is pregnant and Adriana already knew. Harrison is just getting hit by everyone nowadays. We meet Jake. And Fitz "rigged" the bidding. With everything that happened just now, I need to know what YOU think. Reviews are welcome. I just love them. Tell me what you like. What you don't like. What you want to see in the future. Anything. But until next time beautiful people!**


	9. Rouge

Everybody was at Adriana's pent house later that night. They were all laughing and having a good time when Fitz told everyone he had an announcement.

"Now when I tell you this, I don't want any questions about how because you already know the answer. That specifically goes for you Andrew and your perverted mind." Andrew grinned. "But in we are about to have another Grant in the family." Fitz beamed.

Everyone looked at Olivia who had placed her hands on her stomach.

"Well I'll be damned. Fitz is having a baby!" Patrick said. "It's about time." All the brothers went over to Fitz and Olivia and hugged them and gave their congratulations. Adriana, who was in the kitchen with Jake, heard all the excitement and went to the living room. She walked in and already knew what it was about.

"I see someone told you about baby Grant."

"Wait, you already knew? How?" asked Carter.

"I picked up on it. And I just knew." She replied.

It was like a mini party at Adriana's house. People were in their own conversations and music was playing softy in the background. Shawn saw Fitz excuse himself and followed him.

"Fitz, wait up." He told him and they both made their way into the kitchen. Fitz looked in the fridge hoping she had something.

"So a baby huh?"

"Yup. And I really don't care what the sex is, as long as it's healthy and strong." Fitz pulled out some meat for a sandwich.

"Like I said before, I'm happy for you bud. You and Olivia will make great parents."

Fitz looked at him. "Thanks Shawn. That means a lot. But you better be ready for it, Liv and I are making a team. So at family gatherings, you better be ready."

"I'm already training them." Shawn laughed. They fell into a comfortable silence before Shawn leaned over to him and lowered his voice.

"So fifty thousand on her?" Fitz was chewing his food and nearly choked when he said that.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I saw you with Jake tonight. To anyone else, it looked like to pals talking, but to me, it looked like a set up."

Fitz finished the rest of his sandwich and wiped his hands and just stared at him. There was no way around this one he could tell.

"I get you don't want to see her get hurt again but to set her up like that is hurting her. What if she finds out? What will you do them? You already fucked up with her last week and now you made Ballard win for you? Really Fitz? I'm just as protective over her as you are but to do this is low." Fitz dropped his head because he didn't think about all that.

"Are you going to-"

"No I'm not telling her. But you need to. Because if you don't and she finds out later, not only will she see it was a setup, she'll see it as betrayal."

* * *

Adriana and Jake were setting outside on the balcony drinking wine and talking about his tours. They both had changed into comfortable clothes. While her hair was still the same from tonight's events, she was wearing some pants and a shirt that said "Air Force" on the front. Jake, on the other hand, was wearing some navy pants with a black plaid button up shirt.

"But I kid you not, if I weren't for Fitz, we both would have died." Jake stated, finishing up his stories.

"That is amazing. Fitz never talks about this stuff. But I understand because the one time he did, something about him changed for a moment. It was like he was back there. I had to call Andrew to snap him out of it. Ever since then, I never asked again." Jake nodded. He sat his glass down and just looked at her. He really looked at her. She noticed and blushed and sat her glass beside his.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just really beautiful that's all."

She grinned. "See now you just saying that because you won a date with me."

"No I'm not. And even if I hadn't won that date with you, I still would have asked you out regardless." Adriana looked away but Jake took his finger and placed it under to turn her to him. "Don't do that. I meant what I said. And you should too. I've always liked you Ana. I never thought you'd ever go for a guy like me. But now you have to, because I won a date with you and intend to spoil you rotten on this date. And hopefully, by the end you will hop aboard the Jake Ballard Experience."

Adriana smiled and shook her head. "The Jake Ballard Experience? And what exactly is that might I ask?"

"It's were I take you somewhere really expensive and closed off to the world. I get to know you and you get to know me. And by the end of the date, I walk you to your door, say something about coming in. You shoot me down and then…" Jake leaned over to Adriana and was now in her personal space. She started to breath a little faster. He took her face and cupped it in both hands.

"And then what Jake?" but she already knew the answer.

"I kiss you." His face was only inches from hers. He was about to kiss her when his phone rang but he didn't pull back.

"Don't you think you should get that?" Adriana told him. But he still didn't move.

"Tell to and I will. I highly doubt it's important. Do you want me to move?" Jake was moving closer to her lips. One more move and they would touch.

"I think I'll wait until I get the Jake Ballard Experience." And she got up and left. Jake watched her until she was inside and decided to answer his phone.

* * *

After Jake went home and everyone went to their rooms, Adriana decided to take a shower. She shut down her laptop and went to the bathroom.

Patrick made sure she was in the shower before he went in her room. He looked for her laptop and finally found it on the bed. Opening it, he realized that there was password for it. He thought of everything and nothing seemed to work until he decided to hack it. He took out a UBS drive and plugged it in. Typing in a few codes, he found himself in. He went to her most recent documents and found what he was looking for and downloaded them to his drive. Making sure that was all he needed, he quickly powered down her computer and put it back where it was and left her room.

* * *

"Oh god! Right there." Olivia told Fitz who was between Olivia's thighs. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer which made him moan into her. He took his tongue and lapped it up and down between her lips landing at her clit. He sucked at it gaining a deep moan from Olivia. Fitz threw her legs over his shoulder and stuck his tongue inside her entrance. Olivia starting riding his face and began getting close. Fitz took his attention back to her clit and slide two fingers inside of her. He curved them hitting her spot every time. Feeling her about to climax, he gently bit down on her bundle of pleasure and felt her clamp down on his fingers. He licked and sucked faster even when she told him to stop. He wanted to bring her over one more time tonight, kissed up her body and landed at her lips. Taking his tip, he played with Olivia for a moment until he couldn't take it anymore. He slammed into her. "Oh god Livvie." Fitz said as he dropped his head on her shoulder. He stilled for a minute to keep from coming.

"Baby, I need you to move." Olivia said. And Fitz gave her what she needed. He started moving at a slow pace but that was not what Olivia wanted. Olivia flipped them over so she was now on top and started riding his hard long member. Fitz's hands went to her hip so he could control the pace but Olivia was not having that. She took his hands and pinned them to the bed over his head.

"Livvie. Please." He pleaded. All she did was shake her head no and picked up the pace while still riding him. Fitz looked down and saw himself sliding in and out of her and it almost sent him over the edge. Olivia, not able to take anymore, took one of her hands and placed her fingers on her clit and started rubbing. She kissed Fitz, letting her tongue play with his. Fitz, realizing what Olivia was doing, lost control, flipped them back over and pounded into her. Hard and fast. Feeling her about to come, he played with her pleasure point until she exploded and Fitz dropped his head to her neck and bit, hard and spilled everything he had into her. They both rode out their orgasm and Fitz finally started slowing down. He came to a complete stop and lifted his head and kissed her.

"I better not a have damn bruise tomorrow." Olivia said while smiling.

"I hope you do." He gave her a quick kiss and got up to go to the bathroom. He came back, cleaned them both and got in bed to spoon with her.

"I think I want a boy." Olivia said randomly. Fitz was shocked.

"Really? I figured you'd want a little Olivia running around. I personally wouldn't mind." Fitz smiled.

"I wouldn't care but a little boy who looks just like you with your eyes, my nose, because I much as I love you, he needs my nose." Fitz pinched her breast.

"Ow! What I'm being honest. Your eyes, my nose, and your curls, our baby boy would be a heartbreaker."

"Well his daddy is a heartbreaker." Olivia elbowed him in the ribs.

"_Was_ a heartbreaker. But I wouldn't care if we had a little girl. It just gives me reason to get my guns out again. I had to chase them off Ana. It'll be worse with my baby girl." Fitz placed his hand on Olivia's stomach. "Whatever he or she is, I can't wait to meet them."

Olivia took his hand and kissed it and returned it to her stomach. "Me neither babe."

* * *

The next morning Shawn found Adriana in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She already had half of it done and was not just waiting on the bacon and eggs. Her ihome was playing Stevie Wonder's "Isn't She Lovely" and Adriana was dancing and quietly singing when she looked up and saw her older brother.

"Hey you." She said

"Hey you yourself." He looked over all the food and realized he was starving. "Please tell this is almost done. My stomach is eating my ribs."

"Yes it's almost done. Be a good boy for me and set the table." Shawn got up, kissed her on the head and did what she asked. Adrian went back to cooking when her phone rang. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it, but knew who it was.

"Yes?"

"You were hacked this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Your laptop was hacked at 1: 33 and they got whatever they were looking for. They were in and out in less than one minute."

"How? My laptop was here all night in my room."

"Ana, they did it from your computer." Adriana froze at hearing this. At this moment Shawn came over and could tell something was wrong.

"Are you positive?"

"I was here when the alert popped up. I tried shutting it down but they had a blocking system up and by the time I got by it, they were already out. Whoever it is, their good."

Adriana's blood started to boil. "Okay. Thanks Huck."

She hung up and looks at her brother. "What time did you go to bed last night?"

"About twelve thirtyish. Why?" Shawn said slightly confused.

"And what about the rest?"

"Liv and Fitz about the same time. Cater and Andrew drank all your wine so about one."

"And Patrick?"

"I got a phone call around one twenty. And I was on the phone for a while so about one forty maybe. Why?"

Adriana took off down the hall nearly knocking Fitz over. He looked back at Olivia who was still sleep and closed the door and followed her. She opened the door the room was Patrick was sleeping only to find an empty bed. "Ana what is going on?" Fitz asked.

"Where is Patrick? Where the fuck is he?" this question was asked to everyone.

"He text me a while ago saying he had to leave early for something in D.C." Carter answered. Adriana sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. Everything was silent for a minute. She looked up.

"Has Patrick ever been involved in anything outside of politics?" all the Grant brothers looked at one another and back at her. They all shook their head no.

"All my life, you guys have protected me. And protected me. And protected me. I have never wanted for anything. I have never needed anything. You four practically raised me and I will always be in your debt. But right now, it is a matter life and death. So I ask you again, has Patrick ever been involved in anything outside politics?" she stared they all down willing just one of them to break and that's exactly what Andrew did.

"Yes he was." Shawn looked at him.

"Andrew. Stop."

"No. She's twenty eight years old. I was her age when I found out about you guys. It's time we," he motion between all of them "tell her."

"Tell me what?" Adriana dared to ask.

Fitz took a deep breath and went over and sat by Adriana.

"Before we tell you, we need to know what is going on. But first, Carter, go and watch for Liv, if she gets up, tell her were talking to Ana. Lie if you have to. But make it believable so I can go along with it." Cater nodded and left. Adriana got up and sat in the computer chair while Fitz, Shawn and Andrew sat at the edge of the bed.

"I received a call this morning informing me that my personal laptop had been hacked into. I was around one thirtyish and by that time everyone was sleep or in their room but Patrick. He came in there and downloaded a file I have and was out in less than one minute."

"Adriana, what was on that file?" Andrew asked.

She hesitated for a moment than gave in. "Chemical codes." They waited for her to go on. "I've been working with the president himself."

"What?!" they all asked in unison.

"Yes. He called me a couple months ago to the White House and told me some things." She told them.

"What kind of things?" Fitz replied.

"Things that involve war. The documents that Patrick stole were chemical codes to a network of chemicals that I made. Chemicals that have the potential to wipe out entire cities, states and even countries. So me fighting for my company goes beyond not wanting Mellie to run it." They looked at her with their jaws on the floor. "Your turn."

Fitz looked to his oldest brother and gave a nod. "As you know we all served in the military. Andrew in the Air Force, Shawn in the Army, Carter and I in the Navy and Patrick in the Marines. We had no choice but to join. The only choice we had was what branch. Now everything about it seemed normal on the outside looking in. Go to war, come home alive and go back again. But nothing about our service was normal. We were all part of something call Project Maximum. It was a highly secret project that began in the Kennedy era. They take the best of the best and put them to together to form an elite team of killers basically. Better than any SEAL team. Deadlier." If Adriana had any emotion right now, she hid it with a poker face.

"The only reason we know about each other is because of a code. The brother before the brother in inducts them in. Shawn did me, I did Fitz, he did Patrick, and Pat did Carter." Andrew threw in.

" But while he was in, something changed about him. He became…someone else." The look on Fitz's face scared Adriana. Shawn spoke up this time.

"He went rouge. And Maximum was going to kill him until Fitz stepped in. He went after Pat and brought him back. After that, we don't know what they did, but he came home a couple months later and was him old self. A few weeks later, we found out about you."

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that my brothers are highly trained killers and one went rouge. What does this have to do with me and that file?"

"Everything now. A couple months ago, Patrick was spotted meeting with Allen in Washington. And from what we know about Allen, he a weapon seller. That's exactly around the time the company started dipping in stocks. I really didn't give it any thought until Fitz told me yesterday and ever since then, it's made since. Allen really doesn't want the company. He wants what's in the company. He wants the chemical parts." Everyone looked at him stunned.

"I all makes since now. I believe Allen paid him a huge amount of money to steal whatever he saw important on your computer and bring it back to him. And if he did, not only will he sell weapons, they'll be chemical enhanced weapons. Allen means to start a war. And our brother may have just helped." Shawn finished.

"Even if that were to happen, he doesn't have the last three codes. The president, the VP and I have the last three. They can't do shit." Adriana said.

And at that exact moment, they all heard glass breaking and shattering and Olivia screaming. They all ran out and followed her screams to the kitchen. Fitz got there first and grabbed Olivia. The rest of the Grant family looked around the kitchen and saw Carter lying in a pool of blood. Shawn and Andrew ran over to him and called out his name.

"Carter! Carter! Stay with me. Just Stay with me!" they yelled. "Adriana, call 911!" Andrew yelled. She picked up her phone and at the same time it rang. It was an unknown number so she answered.

"Hello?" she said with a shaken voice.

"You know what I want. You have seventy two hours. Or next time, it's going to be Olivia." And with that Patrick hung up.

* * *

**That right there is what I like to call crazy as hell. Who knew how deep Fitz really was. Patrick going rouge again. And Adriana may have a thing for Jake. It's only going to get wilder from here! Thank you for all the reviews and follows. Again, reviews are welcome. Let me know what you think about everything that just happened. Until next time beautiful people. **


	10. Protocol 10

"We were able to stop the bleeding. He did code while under, but it was short. Your bother is very lucky Mr. Grant. The bullet missed his heart by three inches. If he would have been any closer, well, this would be a different conversation." The doctor told Andrew. Andrew and the rest of the Grants sigh in relief. The two men shook hands and the Grants told him thank you.

"When can we see him?" asked Shawn.

"We'll be bringing him up shortly. But I must warm you, he'll be out for a while." The doctor replied. "I'll send a nurse when he's ready." They all shook their heads and the doctor left. Fitz was in the corner with Olivia in his lap, who was still very shook up about what she saw. Fitz tried getting her to tell him everything, but all she did was shake her head no and out her head back in the crook of his neck.

Shawn and Andrew were talking among themselves. It looked heated and people were starting to watch them. They both noticed and moved to an open window.

"Do you think it's wise we be by a window right now giving everything that just happened?" Andrew asked.

"If he wanted all of us dead, we'd be dead. He won't do it again." He paused and then added "For now."

"Look, I know this may not be the best time, but what are we going to do? The police are already looking into this and if they look the right way, everybody's cover is blown. Adriana is going to jail for basically creating a nuclear chemical network that _won't _be linked back to the president. EVERYTHING we did for Maximum will be uncovered. They will come for us after they kill Patrick, take us away from our families and do away with us. All of ours wives will be left to raise our kids by themselves and Olivia will raise the only child Fitz has alone. Hell, they may even think we all had something to do with this. Now what do you think?" They stared at each other for a while before Shawn gave in.

"Protocol 10." He simply said.

"WHAT?! Fuck that. No. What the hell are you thinking right now? I'm not just leaving everything behind and neither should you. You know what we had to go through to get out. I'm not going back. Let them kill the motherfucker. They can do anything. I don't care, but you _will not_ call Protocol 10!"

"Andrew-"Shawn tried to say.

"He shot and almost killed our brother Shawn!" Andrew was practically yelling at him not and did not care about the looks he received from people. "We need to talk to Fitz and Carter. Adriana's involved now, so she needs to be there when we do. Just give me this. Give me time to figure this out before you call it in." Shawn sighs and realized Andrew was right. He nodded and they both went back to the waiting room with Fitz, Olivia and Adriana.

Adriana was starting to look pale and feeling sick. How in the hell did she not know any of this her whole life? There was never any hint of her brothers being government weapons. Deadly government weapons at that. She looked at all of them and realized that she wasn't even shocked or scared. _We all have our own secrets right_? _I sure do_ she thought. Then she thought back to something Fitz said to her years ago that didn't make sense until now. _"Everybody has three lives. The public, the private and the secret. Some are just better at hiding it." _

But how could Patrick do this to her? To their family? After he saved her from one of the worst nights of her life in college? Thinking about that night made Adriana zone out.

* * *

_*Nine years ago_

_Adriana was excited. Tonight was the big game between Harvard and Yale and she would get to see all her brothers. It would also be the first time they would get to see her in her Yale cheerleading uniform. But as usual, they would arrive at the game together and then go to their respective sides. She waited for them outside and spotted them as soon as they walked up. Adriana ran to Fitz and he caught her in his arms and spun her around._

"_Bubba!" she screamed. He sat her on her feet and that's when she noticed Mellie was right behind him. Everyone knew how Adriana felt about Mellie and Adriana let it known. Fitz looked at her uniform and frowned._

"_What?" she asked._

"_These uniforms get shorter and smaller every time I see them. But the bows seem to get bigger!" he told her as he tugged on her giant bow._

"_All the more reason to stay in shape. I worked too hard for this shit." She laughed._

"_Did you forget you have four other brothers over here Ana?" Carter said. She playfully punched him in the arm and gave him a hug. She did the same with Shawn, Andrew and Patrick._

"_I'm so glad you guys came! This is going to be great." Adriana jumped up and down._

"_Can we go get our sets now? I want some food and I gotta piss." Patrick said._

"_You can. I'm still waiting for someone. Looks like it'll be even this year. Four on four." Adriana said._

"_What do you mean?" Mellie asked with a fake smile on her face._

_Adriana ignored her and looked to Fitz. "It's a friend of mine I met though someone. She went to Harvard and is smart as a whip. Pretty too. This'll be her first game." Adriana looked around and saw her. "There she is!" _

_Fitz turned around and lost his breath. She was dressed in a Harvard t-shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places, with a jacket that showed it when she moved. She was wearing skinny jeans and paired them with some light brown knee high boots. Her hair was curled and bouncing perfectly off her shoulders. But what really caught Fitz's attention were her lips. They were plump and perfect for kissing. Fitz wondered what they tasted like. As she neared, he noticed that she had this walk of confidence about her. Her hips swayed like they were calling his name. _

"_Everybody, this is Olivia Pope. Olivia, these are my brothers. Shawn, the oldest. Andrew, the second oldest. Carter, the baby boy. And Fitzgerald Grant. The third. Oldest I mean." Adriana introduced. Olivia shook hands with everyone. But when she got to Fitz something was different. From the moment they touched, they both felt something that could not be ignored. They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly became lost there. His blue ice crystals burned into her chocolate bright orbs. He didn't know what to say so he said the only thing that came to his mind._

"_Hi." He voiced. His voice suddenly became her favorite thing in the world and it was just one word. In this moment, she really looked at him. She wondered how it felt like to run her fingers though his Greek god curls or run her hands along his well-toned arms. Looking own his body, she realized they were wearing the same shirt. She chuckled a little._

"_Hi." Olivia smiled. _

_Adriana looked at the two and smiled. 'This may just work' she thought. That is until she heard Mellie clear her throat and ruined the moment. Olivia and Fitz let go of each other's hand and stepped away._

"_I am so sorry. I am so rude. My name is Mellie. I'm Fitz's girlfriend." Mellie extended her hand and Olivia shook it._

"_I'm Olivia. Nice to meet you."_

"_Likewise." Replied Mellie._

"_Anyways," Adriana said sarcastically "Olivia will be joining you, Fitz over on Harvard's side. So make her feels welcome please. I have to go and finish getting ready. Love you!" she yelled as she walked away. _

_Fitz and Olivia just stared at the ground for a minute until Fitz spoke up._

"_So you went to Harvard? What did you major in?" he asking wanting to get to know her. _

"_I doubled majored in pre-law and media communications. You?" she asked._

"_Political science."_

"_So you must be the son of the governor of California then." She stated. _

"_He sure is." Mellie said. Fitz gave her a side eye glance._

"_How 'bout we go get our sets. Shall we?" Fitz asked blocking the rest of Mellie's efforts to make Olivia uncomfortable. Olivia nodded and they made their way to the stadium. _

_Later that night, everybody found their way back to the backyard of Alpha Sigma Pi to celebrate the win of Yale over Harvard. The cheerleaders were standing with the quarterback while he gave a thank you speech to his team and everyone that came to show the team support._

"_But there is one special person I have to thank. She has cheered her ass off this entire season. In the rain. When mud was slung. Even when we were getting our asses handed to us by Princeton, you, Adriana Grant are one bad ass cheerleader. And on behave of the entire football team and cheer squad, we would like to name you Honorary Cheerleader of Alpha Sigma Pi. Let's give it up for Arianna Grant folks!"_

_Everyone clapped and cheered and went to hug her. She told everyone thanks and they cranked up the music. An hour later, she went to the kitchen to get a drink and found Eric, the quarterback, in there by himself. Going over to him, she stood beside him and he smiled._

"_Why are you in here by yourself? You should out with everybody. Celebrating!" She nudged his shoulder with hers. He shook his head and drank the rest of his water. _

"_I really don't feel up to it. All I want to do is take a shower and go to bed. But I won't be doing that anytime soon. What's your excuse for being in here?" he said._

"_I was actually looking for you. I never got to thank you for earlier. So thank you. It meant a lot."_

"_No problem." They feel into a silence before he spoke again. "But thank you. You were the only one I could hear when we down tonight. If it weren't for you, we might've lost."_

"_Yeah right. You guys had it in the bag. I was just doing my job. You just gave me something to brag about to my brothers. Go Bulldogs." She said playfully. "But speaking of brothers, I need to go find mine. I'll see you later." Adriana waved bye to him and left the room._

_A couple hours later, the party was starting to calm down. Adriana was talking to Olivia and Shawn, when Patrick came over. He had a beer in his hand appeared to be a little tipsy. Carter followed behind him._

"_Man, I think it's time we go. I keep getting hit on by all these girls and 'no' only goes so far." He said. Shawn agreed and so did Olivia._

"_I'll go find Fitz and Bitchasaucersrex to tell them we're leaving." Adriana said._

_She walked around the house and didn't find them so she went outside and looked around and had no luck. 'They must be upstairs' she thought. Adriana went back inside and went upstairs. She was walking by random room and came to an open door. She walked in and didn't see Fitz or Mellie. Adriana turned to leave, only to be met with Eric. She jump and her hand flew to her heart, feeling it beat fast._

"_Oh my god. Eric. You scared the fuck out of me." Eric didn't say anything. He only walked in and closed the door behind him._

"_Can we talk?" he slurred. He was drunk. Really drunk. _

_Adriana shook her head no. "I would love to but I'm actually about to leave so maybe tomorrow? When you're sober?" she gave a nervous laugh. _

_Eric began walking towards her and Adriana back up with each step he took. He was finally in her personal space when her back hit the wall. Eric placed his hands on either side of her, boxing her in. "See, I don't wanna talk tomorrow. I wanna talk right now." He started kissing her neck and rubbing her hips. Adriana pushed him away, putting space between them. _

"_Eric, your drunk. Now I'll excuse your disgusting behavior for right now, but I expect an apology later. Good night." She tried to leave but he pushed her back to the wall.  
"Oh good night it will be. For both of us. Just do what I want, and everything will be fine." He started trying to kiss her again and Adriana slapped him. Eric looked at her shocked and slapped her back with the back of his hand drawing a little blood from the corner of her mouth. She pushed him off her again and headed for the door, only to be pushed down on the bed. Adriana turned around and tried to get up but Eric was too strong for her. He pinned her down and positioned his hips between her legs._

"_I've waited a long time for this. You walked around in this short ass skirt and this tiny top and it's time you get what's coming to you." He reached down and unbuckled his pants, pushed them down below his waist and reached in his boxers._

"_Get off me!" she tried yelling but then she felt his fist break skin on her face and tears traveled down her face. Adriana tried pushing him off her again but was met with a punch to the ribs and one to the head. There was now a river of tears flowing down her face and she knew it was only about to get worse._

_Eric ripped her panties off and slammed himself inside her breaking her hymen in the process. Adriana screamed in pain only to have him cover her mouth with his hand. "Shut the fuck up Ana! You asked for this." He told her. _

"_There you two are! Adriana finally found you." Patrick said as Fitz and Mellie came up to them._

"_Ana didn't find us. As a matter of fact, I was looking for her. Where is she?" Fitz replied. _

"_She went looking for you. I guess she got lost in the crowd." Olivia said to Fitz. Mellie was not at all happy to see her still here. _

"_Probably. But before we leave, I have to piss." Said Patrick and he went upstairs "Shit. Now that I think about it, I gotta go too." And Fitz took off upstairs also. He found the bathroom Patrick was in and banged on the door._

"_Hurry up man. Other people gotta go too. Stop jacking off and let's go." He teased his brother._

"_Okay asshole." And Patrick opened the door and Fitz went in. He turned to go back down stairs when he heard something. He stopped and listened for it again and he heard it. Patrick followed the sound to the end of the hall and put his ear to the door. _

"_You like this? You like this don't you Ana?" he heard. Something snapped in him and he busted through the door. The sight before him sent him over the edge. Eric was on top of his sister, who was barely awake. He went over to him, pulled him by the shirt off of her._

"_You son of a bitch. Get the fuck off her. FITZ!" he yelled. Fitz came running down the hall and saw his sister in the bed, with blood under her and on her face. He looked at Eric and went over to him and started hitting him._

"_YOU SICK MOTHERFUCK! HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled with each punch to the face, head and anything else his hands could hit. Patrick was with Adriana making sure she was still alive. He checked her pulse. It was weak but still there. He saw the bruises around her neck starting to form and the ones on her face. He got up and went over to Fitz to stop the horrific beating he was inflicting on Eric._

"_Fitzgerald! Stop or you're going to kill the fucker." Fitz stopped but not before giving him one last punch to the face. He looked up at Patrick and then to Adriana. He rushed over to her, picked her up and carried her out. Fitz ran down the hall and stairs and started yelling for his brothers._

"_Shawn! Carter! Get the truck!" he ran towards them. He ignored the gasped and questions as he approached them._

"_What happened!?" they asked._

"_I'll tell you in the truck. Let's go. Hurry!" He yelled. Everybody followed them curious to what was going on. They got to the truck and Fitz got in the back with Adriana, who was still unconscious. Mellie slide in the front, leaving Olivia out. Fitz saw this and exploded._

"_Out Mellie." He said._

"_I'm going with you." She stated._

"_Mellie, get the fuck out of my truck before I throw you out!" Fitz yelled._

"_I want to be there for her!" she yelled back._

"_No you don't. She doesn't even like you. I don't even like you. So get the fuck out of my truck before I tell everyone how you fucked Gerry to get with me! Out!" Mellie's eyes got big and she immediately got out. "Olivia get in. Shawn, hospital."_

* * *

"_Mr. Grant?" a doctor said. Fitz, Shawn, Carter and Andrew all stood up. "Whoa. Okay. Who hear knows the most Adriana's medical history?" Fitz raised his hand. "Okay, we need you to fill out these papers. We also a few questions for you and you should also know its protocol that we call the police when something like this happens." They all nodded and the doctor left. Fitz sat back down next to Olivia and just stared at the papers. Shawn's cellphone rang and he got up and answered it. _

"_Shit. Are you sure?" they all looked at him. The color in his faced completely gone. "Alright. We'll be right there." And he hung up._

"_What?" Fitz asked._

"_The press is starting to gather outside. Patrick is at the police station giving his statement and Eric is denying everything. He's saying she was drunk and came onto him. The three of us," he motioned between him, Carter and Andrew, "are going down there to get all this shit straight. They'll be here soon to take your statement as well Fitz and Ana when she waked up." The three brothers got up to leave which left Fitz and Olivia alone. The room was quite for a while. Fitz put the papers in the chair beside him, put his elbows on his knees and dropped his head in his hands. Olivia had to clue what to do or why she was even here. She looked over and saw Fitz crying silent tears. She reached over without thinking and placed her hand on his back trying to somewhat sooth him but it didn't. All it did was make him cry harder. Fitz turned towards her and laid his head in her lap and let out everything he had been holding on to. Olivia rubbed his back and ran her fingers though his hair. _

"_Fitz.." she tried but couldn't think of anything. He just gripped her tighter._

"_He took her innocence. And he didn't even care. He just…" Fitz trailed off as more tears came into his eyes. He cried for a few more minutes and then sat up. Olivia reached over to grab a tissue from the table and wiped all his tears and even his nose._

"_Why are you being so nice to me? After my girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, it, whatever you want to call her, was such a bitch to you" Fitz sniffled. Olivia thought it was kind of cute._

"_Because you need someone right now. And trust me; I've dealt with worse people than Mellie. I'm not going to judge you because of who you date. Sometimes who people date, doesn't really tell who they are." Olivia said. _

_All Fitz did was nod. "I can't help but think that if I found Ana sooner, that this-" Fitz didn't finish because Olivia cut him off._

"_No. Don't do that. Don't blame yourself. This is NOT on you." Fitz looked away but Olivia grabbed his face to face her. "This is not. Your. Fault. Just be thankful you got there in time before anything could happen. You and Patrick potentially saved her life." She rubber her thumbs on both his cheeks. Olivia looked into his eyes and saw him start to accept what she was saying. _

"_Excuse me, Mr. Grant?" Olivia pulled away and Fitz stood up._

"_I'm doctor Skylar. I'm the one who examined Adriana when she came in. She has a head concussion and a cracked rib. We also had to stich up a small part on her check. It also appears that he choked her enough to cause her to pass out." Fitz felt his eyes water again. Olivia saw this and went over and took his hand in hers. "We also did a rape kit on her and found that there is scaring. Now when you brought her in, you mentioned there being blood underneath her and that was due to the amount of force he used to penetrate her hymen and so forth. We looked over everything else and all appears fine. We'll keep her here for a couple days than release her. Do you have any questions?" "When can we see her?" he said quietly._

"_There bringing her up now." The doctor paused. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Mr. and Mrs. Grant." And she left._

_Fitz and Olivia remind quiet and sat back down. They were both shocked at the statement the doctor made. Olivia looked over to Fitz who looked at her and gave her a weak smile._

"_A concussion, a cracked rib, stiches and scaring." He looked at the floor and silently started crying again. Olivia, who knew she had no time to cry, had to be strong for him. She knelt down in front of him and hugged him. Fitz, not realizing how much he really needed her, placed her in his lap and cried in the crook of her neck. _

"_It's going to be okay. I promise. We'll get through this. She'll get through this. Plus if it helps, I happen to be a lawyer. A kick ass one at that, and I will make him pay. If it's the last thing I do, that bastard will pay. You have my word Fitz." She promised him._

_Fitz stopped crying as soon as she said his name. It was like a prayer to his ears. Without thinking, he lifted up his head and kissed her. Surprised when she didn't pull back, Fitz deepened the kiss and so did Olivia. They broke apart moments later and just looked into each other's eyes. _

"_That was…" Fitz said._

"_Wow." Was all Olivia said. Knowing she had to get some space between them, she stood up and walked to the other side of the room. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Grant, she's ready." A nurse came in and told them._

"_Thank you." Olivia looked to Fitz. "So here's the game plan. You go to Adriana and I'll handle the press."_

"_Are you sure about that? Have you ever done that?" he asked._

_Olivia smirked. "There is a lot you don't know about me Mr. Grant. Handling the press is my greatest joy. Like I said, trust me."_

_He walked her to the elevator and pressed the button. They waited for a moment until it binged. Olivia stepped inside._

"_Please come back up here when you're done." He pleaded. _

"_I will." Fitz leaned in and pressed the button for the first floor and stepped back._

"_Thank you Mrs. Grant." And before Olivia could reply, the doors shut. _

_Fitz turned around and followed the nurse to Ana's room and mentally prepared himself for what was to come next._

* * *

Adriana snapped out of it. She knew what she had to do. Waking out of the waiting room, she dialed Patrick's cell. It went straight to voice mail, but if she was right, he would call back from a burner phone. Three minutes later her phone rang. She answered.

"You wanna play hard ball fine. But it's between me and you." She stated clearly.

"I just had to make a point." Patrick commented.

"And what was that?"

"That you would do what I wanted. And it seems you are." He laughed. Adriana grew sick.

"Shooting our brother is a bit too far don't you think?"

"Nope. He had it coming just like the rest of them. Now are we going to talk all day or are you going to give me those codes?"

"I need ninety two hours instead of seventy two." she said.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you have to go though the president and VP for the last two. Tell you what, since I'm in a wonderful mode today, I'll give you ninety two instead of forty eight. I know how hard it can be to get information like that, but it's possible." He smiled.

"I also have a question. Why? Why now?" she felt her walls breaking down for the brother she once knew.

"Why? Why the hell not? They all took what was mine. Power! I had everything when I went to the other side. Over there, there are no rules. You play by your own but since they wanted to be the good guys and where the white hat, I decided I looked better in black. And one day, so will you."

"I doubt it." Adriana replied.

"Doubt it all you want. I don't give a fuck. Just give me what I want or Olivia dies a painful and I do mean painful, screaming for Fitz death." And he hung up. She looked at her phone and read the time stamp: 2:23. That's more than she needed. Adriana dialed a number and he answered on first ring.

"Huck, trace that last incoming call on my phone."

"Give me a minute." He was silent. "It's from a tower in New York."

"Can you tell me exactly were?" there was more silence.

"Somewhere in Roosevelt Hospital." Adriana took off running back to the waiting room.

"He's here! He's here in the hospital!" she told everyone.

"What?! How do you know that?" Shawn asked.

"I traced his burner. And that means he may want to finish with Carter. Andrew, you go to Carter and Shawn you come with me. Fitz it's in my bag if you need it." And everyone moved out.

"Huck?"

"Still here."

"Is there any way you can tracked that number to see where in the building its located?"

"Yeah. Somewhere called St. Luke's." He said.

"Okay. I need you to get here as fast as possible. Call Fitz. He'll tell you everything." and she hung up. She looked over at Shawn.

"Take the stairs. He could've hacked into the elevator camera's." he told her.

"Fitz, what the hell is going on?" Olivia demanded.

Fitz was pacing back and forth. "I' can't tell you just yet. I will though. Promise."

Olivia sigh and nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

Jut than Fitz's phone rang. "Ana."

"He was he but not anymore. He just left his phone so we'd track it. We're coming back you." Adriana sighs.

"Okay."

A couple minutes later Shawn and Adriana walked in the waiting room. They all sat down and let the silence drift in. Andrew came in and told them that Carter was ready. They went to his room and sat down around his bed. Olivia held his hand and laid her head on the bed and went to sleep after a while. Fitz phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"So did Ana tell you about my date with Olivia?" Fitz looked to Olivia, who was sleep by Carter. Than to Adriana.

"I swear to god, you even try to touch her, I'll fucking kill you." Fitz told his in a deadly voice.

"Oh I'm so scared. Boo who! What the fuck ever. Look here's the deal, our dear baby sister has ninety two hours, that's four days in case you didn't know, to deliver those codes if she doesn't, well, let's just say you won't be having a baby. And did you really think I would be in the hospital? Nice try fuckers!"

"When I find you, I'm really going to show you the meaning of torture. Know that now." And Fitz disconnected the line.

"Really Ana? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"And what did you expect me to say? You need to set your ass down because I'm handling this."

"And how are you doing that? Because it seems here lately, all you do is fuck shit up!" Fitz yelled at her.

"That is enough!" Shawn told them both. Fitz looked over at Olivia who was shockingly still sleep.

"Protocol 10." Everyone's head snapped towards the bed.

"Call in Protocol 10." Carter said.

* * *

**What?! Let's just say saying Protocol 10 is like saying "Olympus Has Fallen" to America. Thank you for all the reviews. As usual, they are most certainly me know what you think of this one. Thanks for all the follows and everything else. You guys ROCK! Until next time beautiful people.  
**


	11. Secrets, Lies and Pain

"_You boys are lucky I let Fitz go after him instead of my other officers. I usually don't do that, but you three are the best Maximum has seen in a long time. And I'm pretty certain they would have killed him. But he's here now. That's all that matters." Their commander told them. Shawn, Andrew, Fitz and Carter were in a room with a doubled sided mirror watching their brother being beaten and asked questions about who he worked for and why. Fitz, watching as a man hit his brother so hard that blood shot out of his mouth, turned away. He still couldn't believe everything that happened in the past day. When they told him Patrick went rouge, he didn't believe it until he saw it for himself when they sent him to find him._

"_What do we do now sir?" Andrew asked._

"_Nothing. There is nothing you can do. Patrick made his choice and he will suffer the consequences of his actions." The commander said. All four brothers nodded._

"_But now that this has happened I need to speak with you all privately. Follow me to my office." He lead them back to his office, closed the door and went around his desk and sat down. The commander motion for them to do the same and they did._

"_Pat will remain here for the next few weeks. After that, we'll send him home as a test. When he fails, because they always to the first time, he'll be brought back here and will endure all of this again but worse. You also need to prepare yourselves possible retaliation from him. It may not be now, it may not be in the near future, but if it does happen, we have a protocol for that. It's one we make for special cases like this. We call his Protocol 10." _

"_And what exactly does that mean sir?" Carter said._

"_It means that if Patrick was to ever go rouge again, even if he's out of Maximum, one of you will send out that code. What this means for you is that you come back. You come back, find and kill him. You report to where we tell you like you would anywhere else and if you don't, we come looking for you. Now, the most commonly asked question is what if we have families, wives, kids all that shit. It's simple. We send someone to watch and protect them." The commander told them all. _

_This didn't set well with any of them, but nothing Maximum ever did, did. Everything was silent until Shawn spoke up. "With all due respect sir, how do you expect us to just leave our families? I'm already married and trying for a baby. How do I explain this to my wife? To my children if I have to up and leave one day? How do any of us explain that?" Shawn inquired. _

"_You don't Shawn. It's better that way. No goodbyes. No nothing. You just leave and leave the rest to us."_

* * *

"Carter." Adriana walked over to his bed.

Olivia stirred awake at all the commotion. She looked at Carter and smiled at him.

"Hey buddy." She told him. He gave her a small smile and looked to Adriana who was now crying at him.

"I am so sorry this happened to you. I had no clue about anything. If I had just paid closer attention to everything around me, you wouldn't be here. I'm sorry." Adriana cried on his arm. Carter just looked at her and took his arm away from her to place it on her head to stroke it. This small action only made her cry harder. Olivia, seeing Adriana needed some time with her brother and who also wanted answers from her husband, spoke.

"I'm going to use the restroom and go to the cafeteria." She said standing up. She kissed Carter in the cheek and patted his hand. "I'm glad you're okay bubba. Do you need anything while I'm gone?" he shook his head no. "Okay. We'll be back shortly. Fitz." He went over and opened the door and they left.

Olivia was walking so fast, that Fitz was barely keeping up with her. She spotted the woman's restroom and was thankful it was a single. Looking around and seeing nobody, she pulled Fitz by his shirt into the bathroom with her and locked the door.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on now?" she asked him.

"You tell me what happened and I'll tell you." Olivia just stared at him. "You tell me something, I tell you something."

"I woke up to an empty bed, so I went looking for you. I went in the kitchen to find Carter getting a glass of water. I asked him where you were and he told me you and your brothers were talking to Adriana about your fathers will because there seem to be an issue with it. So I said okay and proceed to get something to drink as well when it happened." She started to tear up, so Fitz grabbed her hand. "I was pouring some juice in my glass when I saw a red light on my stomach. But before I could do anything. Carter pushed me out of the way and that's when I heard the shot. I looked over and Carter was on the floor." Olivia finally broke down and cried. Fitz pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her head. He heated seeing his wife cry because Olivia Pope never cries.

"I'm sorry baby. I promise you will never have to go through something like that again." Fitz promised her. She nodded her head and stepped out of his embrace. He knew what was next.

"I tell you something. You tell me something."

Fitz took a deep breath. He was going to twist the truth. He was going to hate himself for it, but rule number one of Maximum, "Never tell who you are. Ever."

"Okay. So you how you have things about your clients that you can't tell anyone about? Well that's how this is. There are thing that are better left unsaid. What I can tell you is that Patrick has stolen something from Adriana that has the ability to harm people and something has to be done now." He told her.

Olivia looked up at him confused.

"I may or may not have to go somewhere in a day or two. Don't ask me any questions. Just trust me. I know that's nothing to go on-" Olivia cut him off.

"That is nothing to go on! How are you telling me you might have to leave and not expect me to ask questions?! And why would Patrick steal from Ana? It's his sister. He wouldn't do that. I'm going to need a lot more than you're telling me Fitzgerald. Now." She was starting to raise her voice but kept it in check. Fitz stared down at her not knowing what to say. He thought for a minute.

"Olivia, you know I love you and would doing anything for you, but there are some things I just can't tell you. I wish I could, I really do. Just trust me when I say it's better if you don't know." He told her. Olivia looked away from him. She knew she could trust him. He's never given her reason not to. But Olivia hated being kept in the dark about things. It drove her crazy. That's why she always drilled her clients. She needed to know everything in order to prevent certain situations from happening. If there was one thing that never lead her astray, it was ability to trust Fitz. To trust her husband.

Stepping back into his arms, which Fitz gladly accepted, she placed her head on his chest and inhaled him in. Fitz held her impossibly close and waited for her to speak.

"I do trust you. I'm just scared. Not just for Carter, but for Adriana and everyone else. I need them to be okay."

Fitz held her tighter. This was one of the many things he loved about her. Her ability to care for everybody around her so much. And to be honest with himself, Fitz was scared to. He was scared of what Patrick was planning and what was going to happen. "Everything is going to be fine. Carter will be fine. Adriana will be fine." He placed one hand under her chin and the other on her stomach. "_We _will be fine. I know I really haven't told you anything, but baby, it's all about trust right now. Okay?" he finished. Olivia nodded and he kissed her. It was a kiss with a promise he prayed to fulfill: To protect them and his family.

* * *

"So who's gonna tell me what Protocol 10 is? Because I'm guessing it's not good." Adriana stated. Carter and Shawn looked at one another and gave a silent agreement.

"Ana, you first need to understand that we have already broken so many rules by telling you what you know already. So whatever we tell you from here on out, will remain among us. Fitz can't even tell Liv. Understand?" Shawn asked.

"Completely." Shawn began to explain to her what Protocol 10 was and the danger of calling it in. after her was done, all Adriana could do was look at him and Carter.

"Well shit. And you want to call that in Carter?" Adriana asked him.

"Look, it's not ideal, but we have no clue what Patrick is really up to. I personally think this goes beyond some damn codes to a chemical network. There is a much bigger picture here that none of us are seeing. I think he wants revenge on all of us. All three of us and Fitz for stopping him in the past and you." He pointed at Adriana, who was shocked.

"Me? Why? What have I ever done to him?"

"In his mind, you ruined everything. You just came in and took what was his or what he though was his. You're also the reason he got sent back to Maximum when he got out the first time. When we all found out about you, that first night you stayed with us, he, well, he tried killing you. Fitz had fixed a bottle for you and Patrick switched them and laced one with poison. Thankfully, before you drank it, Fitz tested it on his skin and found it burned his skin. We knew immediately it was Patrick." Andrew said.

"So much for the brotherly love." Adriana sigh and sat down. "So how do we stop him? There's gotta be a way to. I cannot give him those codes."

"Simple. We go back in. See where he's hiding and kill him. It's the only way." Shawn answered.

"One. From everything I've heard about Maximum in the past few hours, they don't sound like the type to let you come back, fuck shit up and leave again without something. Two. There is no way in hell, not even the seven depths below hell, Fitz is leaving his pregnant wife. And three, is there no way we can stop him without killing him? Even though he's fucked, his still _our_ brother."

"And we get that Ana." Carter said. "But that's the rule. And as for Fitz, he knew what he was getting into when he did this. He knew all the repercussions."

"Can someone else not go in his place? Another agent or something? There has to be a loophole somewhere. There always is." She fought back. They all shook their head no and the room went silent. Then Adriana's phone rang. She looked at it and it said "Jake Ballard_". I don't have time for this_ she thought. She hit ignore. A couple moments when by until it rang again. "Jake Ballard"

"Jake I really don't have the tim-" she started to say when he cut her off.

"Just please tell me you're okay. I just saw the news and needed to call you." He said. Adriana was actually happy to here that. She left the room to have a little privacy.

"I'm fine. And so is Carter. I'm just going through some things right now."

"Do you want me to come over there? I really don't mind."

Adriana really didn't mind having someone to talk to for a minute other than her brothers so she took him upon his offer.

"Sure. But only for a few minutes. I still have things to take care of. What time is good for you?"

"Now is good."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a few then."

"Actually, turn around." And Adriana did and came face to face with Jake Ballard.

"What the hell? How did you-"

"I called Fitz and asked him about everything and he suggested I come to see how you were doing." He kept walking up to her until he was in her personal space. She didn't know what to do. Be mad at Fitz for giving him the okay or to tell him thank you. Jake took a hold of her hand and Adriana fell at his touch. She started crying, letting go of everything that changed her life in the last few hours. He pulled her into a hug and told her everything was okay. Jake walked them to a closed off room, sat down and pulled Adriana into his lap and she curled into him. He waited to speak so she could get everything out. She finally let up realizing where she was. Jake looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I hate crying because it's ugly and it makes me ugly and I just hate it." She told him, wiping her eyes.

"You are far, very very far from ugly. And crying helps in times like these. Cry all you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you Jake." She said smiling at him. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"You don't ever have to thank me." He said and a calm silence washed over them. They sat there and just listened to the busy hospital and everyone in it. Adriana was starting to relax a little. She snuggled into him a little bit more and he gripped her tighter.

"I have a question."

"Okay." he replied.

"When you told me last night that you went in for Fitz one time, what did you mean?"

"It meant that Fitz was unable to operate in the field, so I took his place. Why?"

"I was just asking. Can anyone just take a place or how does that work?"

"Well normally, a soldier who is part of that team does. But there are rare occasions when they call in someone else if they see no one fit for the task." He answered.

"So what if you were part of a project?" she asked.

"Like a secret government project? Things would then be different. Sometimes they are bound by blood to change men. Say I was to have a brothers and I went bat shit crazy on them, they would come after me. But if one was unable to fulfill their duties, than another sibling would _have_ to step in. No way around it. It's called _Premium_ 874. Once you say that, there is no going back. It states that the sibling, who steps in, will officially take the place of the one unable to perform. The one who is no longer apart of whatever they were, their called a _dropper,_ swears the other one in. Their called a _Phoenix._ They take up the duties and hardships of the one before them. But it's not something anyone would want to volunteer to do. Once you're in, there is no way out. You become one of them." Jake finished.

* * *

Back in California, Patrick walked through the front door of the Thompson estate, feeling chipper and on top of the world. He saw Allen outside and went to greet him. If everything worked out, he wouldn't have to deal with the old bastard anymore.

"Allen my good friend!" the two men shook hands.

"Grant. Took you longer than expected. I take it we're on track?" Allen asked.

"Yes. We are. Carter didn't die, but he's down. Next we go after Andrew. Then Shawn and Fitz. They'll be the hardest, but I can manage. And Adriana will give me those codes whether she knows it or not. Then I'll kill her. Hell, if I feel like it, I may go after Olivia after all this is done. I've always had a thing for her and that ass. Mmm." Patrick spoke.

Allen looked at him and smirked. "That she does. Do you know anything about Maximum?"

"They think they brain washed me into be a goody good boy. They won't be a problem. Trust me."

"Alright then. Let's have a drink? Shall we?" and they both left for the bar.

Later that night, they were drinking in Allen's office when Mellie came in.

"I was wondering if you had a chance to look at-" Mellie looked up from her paper and saw Patrick and froze. She had heard a lot of things about him from Fitz and every time he was around, she got this bad vibe from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company."

"It's fine my dear girl. You know Patrick. How 'bout you join us for a drink and then we'll call it a night." Allen told her. Mellie didn't want to be here so she made up an excuse.

"I would love to but I have a meeting in the morning and I need the sleep." She lied. But Allen seemed to believe it and didn't argue with her. She told them both good night and left.

After another hour, Allen decided to turn in also. He bid Patrick goodnight and went to his room. Patrick waited exactly thirty minutes before he went to work on his plan. He walked to his room, grabbed his bag and pulled out a gun and a silencer. He put the silencer on the gun and reached for his black gloves. Patrick silently walked down the hall and opened the bedroom door and peeked inside to see if Allen was sleep. He was.

Patrick crept into his room and shut the door. He went over to Allen and nudged him awake with gun. Allen awoke and was startled to see Patrick over him with a gun.

"Patrick? What the hell?" he said confused.

"Let's have a drink shall we?" and the he shot Allen directly in the head.

* * *

Adriana returned to her brother's room. Olivia and Fitz went to get everyone a shared suit at the hotel across the street. She stood at the head of Carter's bed and all her brothers looked at her. She took a deep breath and prepared for what she was about to say. She had thought on this the rest of the afternoon about what Jake said and it seemed to be the only way to fix all of this. It was going to kill her but if it saved her family, she was doing it.

"You lied to me. When I asked you if there was any way someone else could take Fitz's place. You lied to me and I understand why because I would have done the same thing. You were trying to protect me again and I really appreciate that. But I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm twenty eight years old and I can take care of this. I also know what I'm about to get myself into when I say this. So don't give me any shit about it."

She took another deep breath and said "Premium 874."

* * *

**This is crazy! I have no words. But I hope you do. Review, review, review! Your feedback is very important. Thank you for all the ones I have received! Until next time beautiful people!**


	12. Ready to Explode

Olivia was walking around the hotel suit as Fitz closed all the curtains and did a quick sweep of the place. She was still trying to wrap her head around everything that was going on. She knew she trusted Fitz, with everything she had, but something was telling her all was not right. Olivia hated not being in control of what was happening or knowing all the information at hand. She knew what she had to do, but was very wary about do it. One side of her told her she needed to let Fitz handle this and stay out of it, while the fixer said told her to find out everything possible about this. She was brought out of her thoughts when Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist, bent his head to her ear and kissed it.

"You know I can hear you thinking. You need to let it go Livvie. I got this. I will handle this. Let me worry for once." He placed his hands on her stomach. "You just worry about being pregnant and beautiful." Fitz started trailing kisses down her neck when Olivia moved away from him. She turned around and looked at a shocked Fitz.

"Really? You're trying to have sex with me right now? This is not the place and most certainly not the time Fitzgerald." She told him with annoyance in her voice.

"Liv, I'm trying to take my mind off that very thing amongst others. Sex happens to help. You know this babe." He tried reassuring her. But Olivia was not having it. She was tried and felt hormonal.

"And you think that I'm supposed to help you every time you feel horny? Is that what you think of me? Is that all I ever am to you Fitz? Someone you can get your rocks off to?" she raised her voice at him.

Fitz looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Have you lost your damn mind Olivia? What the hell is wrong with you? Just an hour ago you were crying to me now your yelling at me?" than it dawned on him: she was pregnant. "Wait, is this the part of your pregnancy were your all hormonal and shit? Because if it is, I'm not listening to this."

"How the fuck should I know. And how have I lost my damn mind? You've gotta be fucking kidding me. You're the one withholding information from me as if I can't handle it you jackass!" Olivia was now yelling at him. Fitz was trying his best to remain calm and not lash out at her.

"Liv, you know why. We talked about this earlier. I would tell you if I could but I can't. Baby, just please trust me when I say I'm handling it." He spoke in a calm tone trying to calm her down with it. Just then there was a knock on the door. Olivia turned to go get it but Fitz stopped her.

"I'll get it."

"What? Can I not handle that either?" Fitz ignored her and walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole and quickly opened the door.

"Huck. You should have called. I would've sent someone to get you."

"It's cool." was all he said. He walked to the living room and sat his bag on the floor. Olivia walked over to him and they quietly started a conversation while Fitz went to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and found it well stocked. But it was not food he was looking for. Looking around the massive kitchen, he found the liquor cabin. He opened it, located the scotch and grabbed it. Fitz knew he shouldn't be drinking right now, but with everything that had happened in the last day, he needed it. He found a glass and poured some in it, downing quickly, ignoring the burning in this throat. Just as he was pouring another one, his phone went off.

"What?" he answered. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shawn slow down. What happened?" Fitz listened as Shawn told him what Adriana had just done. He felt all the color drain from his face. "I'll be there in a minute."

Fitz let out a long heavy sigh and filled his glass all the way up this time. After he drank it all, he put everything up and walked back into the living room were Huck and Olivia were still talking quietly.

"I have to go back over to the hospital. Something came up with Carter and they need me. Are you going to be okay here Liv? You can come if you want." He asked her silently praying she would say no.

"No. I'm fine. I have the best protection in the world with me. Go." And she turned away from him. That was her way of telling Fitz she was still upset with him and he better not push it. He opened the door and left.

Huck studied her for a moment. "You okay Liv?"

"Outside of seeing my brother in law get shot, Fitz lying to me and me being pregnant, I'm just great." She let out a breath and sat down. Huck followed her lead. Olivia started thinking back to earlier about what to do about Fitz. She knew if she_ really_ looked into him, she would not only be violating his trust, but she may also not like what she found but either way, she knew she needed to know. She turned and looked at Huck who was already looking at her.

"Huck, I know I told you I would never ask you to do this, but-"

"You want me to look into him. Really look into him." He stated. Olivia nodded. "I'll need about thirty to forty five minutes."

* * *

"Adriana Emmalynn Grant! Have you lost your goddamn mind!? You cannot and will do this!" Fitz yelled at her as he walked through the door of his brother's hospital room. "I did not raise you to think like a dumb ass. I raised you brilliantly smart and this is how you show me? No. I won't allow it. Not now. Now ever."

"Not even to save your baby? Or Olivia? Our family? Sit down." She told him. He did hesitantly.

"Since I was born, you've protected me. From everything. I never needed for anything. I never wanted for anything. I always had you. You were my best friend when I felt like I had no one. You always pushed me to my best and held me at my worse. You were the one person that didn't take shit from anybody when they'd bring up my race. And for all those things and more, I will forever be grateful to you. But the time has come where you need to let me go. Your about to start your own family and after you do, there will be no more late night fun for us every now and then. It'll be late night feedings and diaper changes and you calling me every so often to tell me how my niece or nephew is doing. And because of all of that, I have to do this. You have to let me do this. And that goes for all of you." Adriana finished and looked around to all her brothers.

Fitz just stared at his baby sister. He had never seen her more determined, more ready a day in his life than right now. But he couldn't let her do this. He knew what the risks were. He also knew how Maximum would treat her and it was because of her last name. There would be no going easy on her. No nothing. They would train her like they did him and his brothers. Kill or be killed. Fitz looked to Shawn who looked at him back. They both knew what the other was thinking. Carter and Andrew did the same thing with each other and then they all looked at Adriana.

"Okay." Fitz barley even whispered. The word caught in this throat like someone was chocking him. Tears started to gather in his eyes, so he left the room. Adriana and her brothers sat there in silence for a few minutes until Shawn broke the silence.

"Um, Andrew," Shawn looked over at him, "Call them. Tell them what we've decided. Adriana, you and I will go back to the penthouse, grab anything you need and set up shop when we get back." he paused for a second. "You also need to go talk to Fitz." Adriana nodded and left to find Fitz.

* * *

Huck was stunned by the information he had found out about Fitz. Something told him to look into him when Olivia first introduced them but at Olivia's wishes, he did no such thing.

"So what you're telling me is that my husband is a lethal fucking killer. And this Maximum program can just take him back whenever they want. No questions asked?" Huck nodded. "What else?" she asked.

"His brothers are also involved. And soon, Adriana may be." Olivia snapped her head up at that.

"What?! Why? Wait, how would she even know about something like this if I don't even know?"

"Well, in some cases, it's _rare _anybody knows. But in a case like this, one of them could have told her in exchange for information. Or…" Huck stopped.

Olivia stepped directly to Huck and looked him in the eye. "Huck. Tell me."

"There have been known organizations to make trades. And I think Adriana may step in for Fitz in order for him to stay here with you and the baby." Huck told her.

* * *

Adriana found Fitz standing by the water fountain outside in the front of the hospital. She smirked. She knew he always loved the water and felt at peace when near it.

Fitz heard her heels even before she reached him but continued to stare at the fountain. Adriana walked up beside him. He really didn't want to talk to her because he knew it he did, Fitzgerald Grant would break.

"I know you're pissed at me. I know you don't want this to happen. And I also know you're scared. But Fitzgerald, I have to. Ever since I came to D.C. last week, I have brought nothing but trouble to you and Liv. And for that, I'm sorry. I can't sit back and do nothing when all of this is my fault. I know what I'm getting myself into a what is going to happen." She took a deep breath. "What I will become. Who I will become. Do I want to? No. But I will to protect you, Olivia, our brothers and ultimately, baby Grant." She looked over at him and got nothing. "Fitzgerald?" still nothing. She sighs. "Shawn and I are going back home to get a few things. I get yours and Olivia's things as well. In case you want to leave. Carter and Andrew are making the call to Maximum. Just thought I'd let you know." Adriana lingered for a moment and still received nothing from him. She turned to leave him, walking with her head down, not knowing that her brother was silently shedding tears for the sister he was about to lose.

* * *

Olivia was on the phone when Fitz walked back in the room. She could tell by his face that something had happened. She hung up and they just looked at on another. Fitz broke the connection and went to the bed. He took off his shirt but left his sweatpants on and climbed in bed. Olivia then knew something had happened. She was already in her nightwear and climbed in bead with him, but did not touch him. They just laid there, face up, looking at the ceiling not saying a word. After what felt like hours, Olivia look over to Fitz and realized tears were falling from his face. Unable to help herself, she moved over to him and wiped them away only to have more fall. Olivia sat up and Fitz put his head in her lap and finally let out the cry he'd been holding in since today. He cried for about fifteen minutes while still lying on Olivia. After he composed himself, he sat up.

"You know don't you?" he asked her. Olivia nodded slowly and Fitz let out a heavy sigh.

"And I take it Adriana is going in?" this time Fitz nodded slowly. Olivia moved herself into Fitz's lap. She felt him dramatically relax and took his face in her tiny hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You listen to me Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. This changes nothing. You are still the man I am deeply in love with. I just have to live with the fact I married a lethal weapon, which really shouldn't surprise me considering we work with one. I will never look at you differently. I know you couldn't have told me all of this because you couldn't. And I respect that baby. I still love you though. _We_ still love you." She took his hands and placed them on her stomach. Fitz grinned a little and kissed her on the nose.

"Livvie," he started to tear up again. "I'm about to lose her. And I can't do anything about it."

Olivia just held him tighter and told him everything was going to be alright. Just then there was a knock at their door. Olivia went over and opened to find Huck there.

"Huck? Is everything okay?"

"There's someone here for Fitz." And he left. Olivia looked over at Fitz who was already putting his shirt back on.

"Are you expe-"

"No." They both walked into the living room and were shocked to find Mellie Thompson in a hysterical state. As soon as she saw Fitz, she collapsed to the floor. Olivia, knowing how much she couldn't stand Mellie, went over to her and knelt beside her.

"Mellie?"

"I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't stay there. I had this feeling and I just followed it. He's dead! And I just left!" Mellie cried, now crying on Olivia. _What the hell is this? Cry on Olivia night?_ Olivia thought.

"Mellie calm down. What are you talking about? Who's dead?" Fitz dared to ask. But he already knew.

"My father! He killed him and I just left him there. But I knew he would come after me next. I just..Oh god!" she cried even harder. Fitz walked over to her and came down to eye level with her.

"Mellie. Who killed him?"

"Pa…Pa… Patrick."

Adriana and Shawn were on their way back to the hotel when they got a call. Adriana put it on the car speaker.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Patrick killed Allen. Which mean this is now his game." Fitz told them.

Shawn and Adriana gave quick glance to each other. Adriana gripped the steering wheel harder.

"How do we know this?" Shawn questioned.

"Mellie. She just showed up here and told us everything, so we know she has nothing to do with her father's plans." He answered.

"Shit. He's moving faster than we thought. We'll be there shortly." And Adriana hung up.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Adriana and Shawn pulled up outside and were surprised to see Fitz standing there waiting for them. Fitz had to give it to Adriana; she knew how to pick cars. He would never tell her, but he was jealous of her 2014 Chevy Camaro. It was silver and black and fit her perfectly. They both got out and grabbed their stuff. Fitz helped and they all started to head back inside.

"Wait, I forgot my phone." Shawn said and they stopped to wait for him to go get it. Then Adriana's phone went off. She answered without looking.

"Grant."

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" and Patrick hung up.

BOOM!

And the last thing Fitz saw was Adriana's car exploding and Shawn nowhere to be seen.

"SHAWN!" Adriana screamed and tried to run for him, but Fitz held her back knowing there was more. Another small explosion went off and Fitz pulled Adriana and himself down to the ground. He instantly pulled her under him and held her. He looked over his head and saw her car in flames. Fitz released her and they both got up.

"Are you okay?" she asked physically checking him out. All he had was a scratch about his head and was covered in filth.

"I'm fine. You?" Adriana had a little bleed coming from her nose and was in the same mess as her brother.

"I'm good." And then she remembered Shawn. "Shawn! Shawn!" she yelled. Fitz followed in suit and they started looking for him. Fitz saw something move in the distance and called to Adriana. She ran over. They pulled her car door off of Shawn. Adriana immediately went down to him. She checked for a pulse.

"It's there. Shawn, can you hear me? Honey wake up. Please wake up."

"Shawn, wake up. Come on man. Wake up!" Fitz demanded. He knelt down and slapped his brother. Shawn started to move. They waited for a minute until they tried to stand him up. He got up and stretched his muscles.

Adriana heard her phone and searched around for it until she found it by sidewalk.

"So how did you like the fireworks?" Patrick asked.

"What the fuck?" she screamed into the phone.

"I told you I wanted to have some fun. And I was lovely. You know I always love a good show." He laughed.

"You're sick." Fitz ad Shawn waked over to her and motioned for her to put it on speaker.

"I am many things my darling sister, but you have seen nothing yet."

"No. You haven't seen anything yet. You shoot _my _brother, that's fuck up number one. You threaten Olivia, you die. BUT FUCK WITH MY CAR! You had better prepare Patrick, because I'm coming for you. And when I do, even Jesus won't help you." And she hung up. Fitz and Shawn look down at her shocked.

"I want you to call in everything. I don't care who or how, call them! Fitz, call Jake and get his ass over here. Shawn, secure the entire family. I don't want him to be able to do anything to them." She started looking in her phone for a number.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked but she silenced him with a finger.

"This is Adriana Grant calling for the president. Thank you." She paused for a moment. "Mr. President, I apologize for the late call. But I'm afraid something had come up." Another pause. "No sir. But I am going to need him to come to NYC." Pause. "Yes sir… No I have it….Thank you Mr. President."

"You boys better get as much sleep as you can tonight. Because tomorrow, we go to war.

* * *

**So a lot happened in this chapter. Patrick is a crazy son of a bitch. Olivia knows to truth about Fitz and Adriana is about to step into big boy world. Let me know what you think. Review! Review! Review! I love them. Until next time beautiful people.**


	13. The Story, Part 1

She always imagined how she would die. Car crash. Chemical accident. A mugging gone wrong. Anything. It was always anything but this. Never did this cross her mind. But as she lay there on the ground, rain pouring down on her, she thought about how her death would be. And how it would all be worth it.

She heard his boots before she saw him. He was walking behind her slowly as if she was his prey and he'd come to collect. Suddenly she felt as if a thousand weights had been dropped on her as she faces a hard kick to the back. Pain ran through her ever aching body, but she refused to let it be known.

He walked around and looked down at her, rain dripping down his hair to his face. The man before her was no longer her brother, but an enemy of the worst kind. An enemy who knew all of her weakness, all of her faults and all the things she loved.

"I just don't understand why Ana. All of this could've been avoided if you just stood down. Now look at you. Weak and a failure. Just like the rest over there." He motioned to the bodies of her brothers and Jake. "You walked around here carrying the Grant name like you own it. But you don't! You have no idea what it really means to be one. Well, you should after tonight. After what I did to them and now going to do to you." He smirked and it reminded her of Fitz. He crouched down and came face to face with her. "Remember to say hi to my brother's for me. Oh and Olivia too."

* * *

36 Hours Earlier…

_ "We are now getting reports saying that the car has now been confirmed as that of Adriana Grant, the CEO of Grant Engineering. Sources say that she has been staying at The Helmsley Park Lane Hotel since Monday afternoon to be closer to her brother, Carter Grant, who had been shot earlier that day. We have no word on his condition or that of Adriana. We also have unconfirmed reports that one or two of her brothers were with her when the car exploded. We'll keep you updated as more news comes from that front."_

Click.

_"Officials say that they are starting a full blown investigation into this matter and have now called in the FBI and Homeland security. The chief of police could not be reached for comment, but released a statement saying and I quote "We are looking into every possible angle at this point. We ask the public and media to respect that and let us do our job. Our job is to find out who did this, not to answer questions all day." As for who did this..."_

Click.

_"…Are receiving word that there will be a press conference held today from the Grant camp. As for who is speaking, that has yet to be released. We are assuming Adriana Grant, but we have no word on her condition at this point.."_

Olivia cut the TV off and looked over to Fitz who was still sleeping. She walked over there and got in bed and cuddled to him. She thought about everything that happened last night and how she almost lost him. Tears welded up in her eyes, but she dare not let them fall. This was a time for her to be strong because her family needed her.

"Baby, just let it all out. Because if you don't now, you'll regret it later." Fitz told her while making her jump a little. He chuckled slightly and pulled her tighter to him.

"And how is my baby doing this morning?"

"Which one?"

"Both." And he placed his hand on her stomach. Olivia gave a smile.

"He or she is doing fine. As for me, I'm thinking of how to do damage control on all of this. The news is already starting to paint this as a terrorist attack and putting Adriana as the blame. So I called in a favor and told them there would be a press conference today." Olivia looked at Fitz to get his reaction and was surprised when he nodded his head.

"We need to game plan." He told her.

"And that's exactly why Quinn and Abby are on their way here." She paused for a moment than continued. "I'm considering calling Harrison to help with the press conference. I know it's not ideal, but giving what's going on, I need a big talker who can charm anybody."

"It's whatever you want." Fitz sat up and Olivia followed suit. She could tell something was bothering him. He was playing with his wedding ring which was always his tell beside the fact his eyes were now stormy gray.

"What?" she questioned.

Fitz ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled deeply. "I don't know his end game. I mean, I've dealt with people like him before but…he's different. This is on a much more personal level and I don't understand why. There's a bigger goal here than just those damn codes. We need to find out what and why."

Olivia leaned over and kissed him. "We'll figure this out. We'll game plan this and when playing day comes, we'll win. Oh and by the way, why is Jake here? In Adriana's room? With the door closed?"

"Wow. You are really going to have this mother thing under control by the time little one gets here." Fitz laughed. He looked at Olivia and could tell she was serious. "She asked for him after she got off the phone with the president last night. Other than that, you have to ask her. Although I'm sure it has something to do with all of this. I highly doubt Ana's _that_ into Ballard."

"Baby, we all need to talk and plan. What time is it?"

Fitz looked at this watch. "7:17"

"Good. I'll have everyone in the living room by eight."

* * *

Shawn was in the kitchen eating when Mellie came in. They just looked at each other for a moment until Mellie broke the silence.

"Where'd Andrew go?" she piped.

"He went back over to the hospital to be with Carter." He answered.

Mellie just nodded her head and walked over to the fridge to see if there was any orange juice. She opened it and lucked out, so she settled for coffee instead. Shawn watched her carefully and decided to go for the kill.

"Mellie.." he started.

"You want to know exactly what happened and how I ended up here?" she replied.

He nodded and leaned back on the counter and prepared for her story.

"I can home from Tennessee early and wanted to surprise dad. I got there late that night and noticed that there was a black 2013 Ford F-150 in the driveway, but didn't think anything about it. I went to the main house after I unpacked all my stuff in the guest house and walked into his office and saw Patrick. I've always had the bad feeling about him, even before Fitz and I. Dad tried to invite me in for a drink but I made up a lie and left. But before I did, Patrick looked at me." She paused and tears started to gather in her eyes. "The look was just one of those looks you only see from something horrible. Something evil. After that, I went straight to the guest house and threw all my shit in my car. I went back to the house to grab some files when I heard it. I knew it was a gun with a silencer because Fitz had taken me with him to the gun range a couple of times before. I just ran…and left."

Mellie started crying but fought threw her tears. "I went straight to the airport and booked a flight here. I had heard about Carter and knew you would all be here. Then I started putting things together and came here."

"Mellie, how did you even know we'd be at this hotel? There are hundreds here in New York."

"Because I knew you'd all want to be near Carter. Together." She shot back.

Just then Huck walked in and looked at Shawn.

"We have another issue." He stated.

"What?"

"Where's Olivia and Fitz?"

"They'll be out here in a minute. What's wrong?"

* * *

Adriana woke up to an arm draped around her waist holding her tight. Her mind immediately went to Harrison and for a split second, she thought it was. That was until she remembered it was Jake.

When Jake got a call from Fitz last night, he was shocked at what was being told to him. When he told him that Adriana was asking for him, he raced right over. As soon as he got there, he knew it was bigger than what Fitz had originally told him. There were cops and at least a hundred Homeland Security agents on the scene. He had trouble getting through until Fitz had him cleared. By the time he found Adriana, she was talking to the FBI and was shaken up pretty badly.

"If that's what I think it is poking me in the back, you better tell ole boy to calm down." Adriana told Jake. He felt his face go red and moved away from her a little bit.

"Sorry. I don't usually wake up with beautiful woman in the mornings." He joked.

"Oh okay. So it's just men. I knew there was something off about you."

Jake pulled Adriana back to him and poked her in the back once more. "Trust me when I say, never men. Only woman." Adriana turned in his arms and came face to face with him. She placed her hand on his face and rubbed her thumb across his cheek.

"Thank you for coming last night. It meant a lot to me Jake."

"It was my pleasure Ana. You never have to think me for being there." And he leaned over and kissed her on the nose. Before she could do anything, she heard Olivia banging on the door and shouting.

"Ana, get up. You and Ballard get in the living room now! And make sure your wearing appropriate clothes. I, nor anybody else, need to see you naked as the day you were born!" Then she paused. "Please."

"We'll be right out Liv!" Adriana responded.

Jake and Adriana just looked at each other for a moment and just took it all in. To Jake, she had the most perfect colored eyes. Gray with hints of blue. Her skin was that of nothing but beautiful and soft. In this time, he could see something happening in his future with her. In this moment, she was everything he wanted.

Adriana, on the other hand, saw things a little differently. To her, Jake was someone she felt safe with. She could get lost just staring into his hazel eyes. But something about it didn't set right with her. They were supposed to be brown, not this color.

"We need to get up before my sister-in-law decides to come back for my head."

Jake just nodded and they both rolled out of the bed.

* * *

With everyone on the living room finally and food everywhere, the fixer in Olivia kicked in and stood up and commanded everyone's attention.

"Okay. The way I see it, the problem begins and ends with you, Ana. All of this started to happen when you came to see Fitz and me. So the way I see it, we go back to the beginning all of this. Starting with the meeting you had with the President all the way up last night." Olivia stated.

"I cannot tell about the meeting with the President. That's classified."

"Ana, honey, classified went out the window when this fucker almost killed Carter. Classified went out the window when he blow up your car, threaten everybody here and killed some people. Classified went out the window when he found out about _classified information._ About your chemical weapons. So, please shed some light on this situation better then you have. We need the story and the whole story." Fitz told her.

Adriana got up and went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of scotch and a glass. She sat the items on the table and poured a glass until it filled to the top. She drank it all in one swallow and turned and looked to her family before her.

* * *

**Part 2 coming today or tomorrow. I know it's been a while but college can be a bitch! I just want to say thank you all for reading and sticking with me through all this and for the great feedback! Reviews are always welcome!**


	14. The Story, Part 2

"I was working late one night when my phone rang. It was a private number so I didn't answer at first. Then they called again and I pick up. When they told me the president was on the other line and wanted to speak to me, I was shocked. He asked if I could come to Washington the next day. Of course I said yes, because when the president asks you to do something, you say yes. So I got there and was immediately whisked to his private office. I had to clue what the hell all this was about, so I didn't know how to act. I got in there and was met with a room full of classified documents and pictures of things I'd never dreamed I see. Ever wanted to see. Then the president walked in."

* * *

"_Adriana Grant." The president extended his hand and she took it. "Your reputation precedes you. I'm sorry to have you here on such short notice but there seems to be a conflict of concern for both of us. Please, have a seat." They both took a seat and Adriana took in the president's body language. He was nervous and on edge about something. In this moment, she was lucky Olivia taught her a few things about how to study someone in situations like this. _

"_So, Mr. President, what can I do for you?" she asked._

"_Well, Ana. May I call you Ana?" she nodded. "What I'm about to tell you is highly classified and you could be held for treason if you tell a single soul what I'm about to say. Do you understand?" he questioned._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Good. Now, you may be wondering what all this is about? The pictures and documents scattered all over this office? There experiments. Chemical experiments to be exact. Our labs in Langley have been developing nuclear chemical weapons for over a couple years now and finally tested them last summer. The results were perfect. Everything we wanted and more." The president paused and sighs. "That was until a British intelligence agent found out and threatened to expose what we were doing. He even threatened to give MI6 all this information. So we made a deal. He shuts up and we give him a clean background. He also wanted to help us with what we were doing. Of course we said no at first, but then he proved himself."_

"_I understand sir. But what does this have to do with me?"_

"_Simple. We need you to create a new chemical network with codes only going to me, the VP and yourself."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because if the day every came were we're attacked and someone overtook the network, they would get nowhere without your code. Because I trust you would make it impossible for them too. Almost impossible for yourself to get past. And on a personal note, I trust you. I've seen the work you've done over the years and I cannot find a better person to fill the position. There is a reason you have a chemical engineering company Ana. I know what you do there. And while some of it is illegal, you always want the best for the best. So, right now on a presidential level I'm asking you for your help. I'm also asking you as a new friend." _

_Adriana thought for a moment. "Mr. President, it would be my honor." _

_They both stood up and shook and when a question popped in Adriana's mind._

"_If I may sir, might I ask the name of the MI6 agent?"_

"_Ballard. Jake Ballard."_

* * *

Everybody in the room turned and looked at Jake. He made eye contact with everyone in the room but held his gaze longer with Fitz. They seemed to be communicating with one another silently. Fitz clenched his jaw while Jake tilted his head to the side a little. It was tense throughout the room for a couple of minutes while Fitz and Jake had their conversation. Finally, Fitz gave a nod and Jake relaxes.

Olivia watched this whole thing before her and was shocked. She half expected Fitz to come flying at Jake. She looked to Adriana who still had to finish her story.

"Okay. Now that you two have done your eye fucking for the day, can we get back to the story at hand? Because we still have shit to figure out. Adriana."

"Thanks Liv. The next thing I'm about to say, is most likely going to piss everybody off. So before you go all ape shit in me, hear me out. All of you. And just to let you know, Jake already knows this. He knows all of what I'm about to say." She then looked to Jake, who only nodded his head.

"I've know about you guys before you told me and I've also been training with them. So technically, I'm already apart of Maximum. Why do you think I was all for calling in Protocol 10? Why do you think I gave you no reaction when you told me about what you use to do? Aside from Patrick trying to kill me as a baby, I've known everything. I even knew about Patrick and his past." She finished.

The last thing Fitz saw was red. Before he could even think about it, he launched himself at his sister. He tried to throw a punch at her face but she blocked it with her right hand and using her left to deliver a blow to his side. He cringed at the pain but didn't fall.

"FITZ! STOP IT." Olivia yelled. But he didn't listen to her. He came back with two fast hits to her stomach and one to the right side. Adriana leaned over in pain. Fitz was ready to jab her in the face when he felt her fist make direct contact with the right side of his face then his knee.

"Shawn! Jake! So something!" Olivia screamed.

"We can't! They need to do this now!" Shawn said as he held Olivia back. At this point, everyone was out of Fitz and Adriana's way.

"You fucking bitch! You knew this whole time and didn't say shit?!" Fitz said as he threw Adriana down on the floor and straddled her. He finally made contact with her face when he hit the corner of her mouth. He was going to do it again until Adriana rolled them over and slapped him.

"I did it to protect you, you motherfucker!" she yelled at him. Fitz gave her a knee to the back and she arched, giving Fitz enough time to push her off of him.

Then they both remembered the guns they hid throughout the suit. Fitz hid his under the couch and Adriana hid hers under the chair. They both ran to their places and grabbed them, pulling them at the same time, cocking and pointing.

* * *

**Oh shit! Let me know what you think! Only two more chapters to go!**


	15. House of Horrors

You know that moment in life were everything changes? And you think this is it. This is the moment I've prepared for, whether it's good or bad, this is that moment? Well, that's what Fitz was thinking. How did he go from protecting his sister to holding a 50 Cal Desert Eagle at her face? He knew in his mind this was wrong on all levels and he should just lower the gun and talk to her, but his body wouldn't let him.

Olivia looked at Fitz and no longer saw Fitz her husband. She saw Fitz, the trained killer and it scared the living shit out of her. She wanted to yell but her mouth wouldn't allow it. All she could do was stand there; with Shawn now in front of her and watch.

Adriana was gripping her 9Mm so tight, she thought she might break it. When she was telling Fitz all this, never in a million years did she think she would be gun to gun with her own brother? At least Fitz of all people. They had been fighters her whole life together and now she was fighting him. Literally.

"You really wanna do this Fitzgerald? Because I don't think you do." She asked.

"What the fuck do you know? You've been lying to me this whole time! Give me a reason I shouldn't unload my clip into your ass right now."

"Because beneath all this rage, is my brother. And before you even think about shooting me, you would be on the ground, with my lead in your body." Then Adriana did something that caused an uneasy feeling throughout the room. She dismantled her gun and dropped all the parts on the floor. Walking over to Fitz, she looked him dead in the eye.

"But I'm not. So if you really want to do this, do it now and get it over with. _Porque tú eres mi hermano, yo moriría por ti y te_."

Fitz softens at her words and bravery_. Because you're my brother, I would die for you and at you. _He pushes the gun into her head a little harder before pulling back, dismantling his own gun and throwing pieces to his left. He took a deep breath and thought about his next words. He knew about he was about to say would change their relationship forever, but it had to be done. He didn't trust her anymore.

"When all this is done, when we've killed Patrick, I never want to see you again. I never want to talk to you again. And don't even think about coming near my baby. We're done Ana. For good this time."

The whole room stood there in shock. Adriana looked as if someone had just shot her. She looked at Fitz with pleading eyes but the only thing she saw was anger and hatred

"Fitz.." she tried saying.

"No." she said flatly. All Adriana could do was look at him and agree.

Olivia stood there dumbfounded at what her husband was saying. She walked around Shawn and went to Fitz. "You cannot be serious right now! We wanted the truth and she gave it to us. Don't be mad at her and tell her this. If anyone should be mad, it ought to be me! You lied to me for years about who you really were and I never questioned it. Because I trusted you! Because I love you! So don't stand here and give her this bullshit because we all aiming for the same thing. And plus, I should not be dealing with this because I'M PREGANT!"

Fitz just studied his wife fir a moment. The whole room was filled with an uneasy silence as they waited for Fitz to speak. Olivia looked at him with so much rage right now; he thought she was going to stare death into him.

"It's final." He walked away from her, grabbed his iPhone off the table in the hallway and went to the door. "I'm going to inform Carter and Andrew. You guys start planning an attack." Fitz opened the door to and was shocked to see a man there about to knock. He knew immediately who the man was. He was a couple inches shorter than Fitz. He was kind of cubby and was balding in the hair. Fitz was so busy looking at him, he barely noticed two guys behind him in black suits. One had a big black duffle big on his right shoulder and the other was wheeling a huge silver case behind him. And Fitz knew exactly what was in both of them. Fitz nodded at the men and proceeded to leave the suit again.

The men walked in after Fitz left and the shorter man went directly up to Adriana. She smiled a little bit and shook the man's hand. He went to Jake and did the same. He gave Shawn a warm nod and turn to Olivia.

"You know, I never thought I'd see this day. You pregnant and barefoot. And still kicking ass. Get your ass over here kid." Olivia walked over to the man and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Cyrus." They broke apart. Cyrus looked around and saw no sign of Huck or Mellie.

"I thought Mellie was here?" he asked.

"She was. But Huck took her to a safe house and is going to do work from there. I figured with everything that was going to be said, she didn't need to be here. And plus, I still don't like her."

"It's for the best. Now what the hell is his problem?"

"He and Ana had a showdown and she pissed in his cereal." Shawn spoke.

"So you told him?" he asked Adriana. She nodded her head yes.

"Well, in that case. Let's get to work. Oh and I brought your toys." A big toothy grin came over Adriana. The two men in suits came over and sat the bag and case on the floor.

"Alright boys and girls. Let's get to work." She said. Adriana looked at the door and was tempted to go after Fitz. But he no longer wanted anything to do with her. She already missed him. And that cut her deep.

* * *

Fitz got to the elevator and put his ear bubs in. He needed something that fit his mood right now: Sad, lonely and unfixable. Flipping through his music library, he came across the perfect song. It always spoke to him when he played this song. He played it when he and Olivia broke up briefly a couple years ago and when his best friend died.

**When you try your best but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse**

He really didn't understand how he got to this point in his life. He was supposed to be happy. He had a baby on the way, a beautiful wife to share him or her with, and the best family he could ask for. But that 'best family' just went out the window with his sister. Out of all his siblings, Adriana was his everything. Ever since the day he saw her, she was part of him. Heart and soul. Brother and sister. He trusted her with anything and everything, but now, they both ruined that. She was no longer the little girl he saw as innocent or vulnerable. He was no longer the one she needed.

The elevator came to the bottom floor and Fitz stepped off listening to Coldplay, thinking about the night his baby sister needed him the most and how he almost lost her.

_Nine Years Ago_

_Fitz walked to the room of his sister and stood in the doorway. He looked over at her and couldn't help but feel like this was his entire fault. She was pale and her hair was a mess. He could see the bruises around her neck and anger arose in him all over again._

"_We gave her some morphine for the cracked rib and her concussion. She'll most likely be out for the rest of the night." The nurse said behind him. She came up to him and patted his shoulder. "I'm so sorry this happened to her Mr. Grant. I hope the son of a bitch who did this, burns in hell."_

_Fitz gave her a tight lip smirk and walked in the room. He shut the door behind him and went over to her bed. Pulling the chair as close as possible to her bed, he grabbed her hand and held it tight. He looked up at her face and stroked her cheek with his hand. He leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. _

"_I'm so sorry baby girl. I broke the one promise I never meant to break. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I promise we'll get through this. I will be there for you every step of the way. This time I will protect you. I won't fail this time." He let a few tears drop on her hand while he spoke his promise to her. _

_Fitz then felt her hand grip his. He looked up at her. She gave a tight smile and had tears streaming down her face. "You didn't fail me. You never have and you never will."_

Walking across the street, Fitz realized why he was feeling the way he was feeling right now. Adriana Emmalynn Grant was no longer a baby. She was no longer the little girl he raised. She was no longer in need of his protection. She was what he was. A cold blooded killer with a pretty face and a drop dead smile. Adriana was him. And that was what scared the living shit out of Fitz.

He walked through the front lobby when his phone went off. Taking it from his pocket, he look at the screen and saw it was a blocked number. Fitz knew it could only be one person.

"You know, you're pretty fucking stupid calling me."

"Oh I think not. Especially when I have an idea you may like. It involves you and Olivia getting away from all this scotch free. And down to whom this is really between." Patrick laughed.

"What do you want?"

"I want those fucking codes. And she only has forty eight hours now to do so. Or someone dies Fitzy boy."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Easy. I don't get them, Olivia and baby Grant dies. I get them; the only person who suffers is out dear baby sister Ana."

Fitz thought on this for a moment. He and Olivia could leave all this mess behind and go back home and resume their life. But then he wondered what would become of his brothers and sister.

"What about the rest?" he asked.

"Simple. They agree not to come from me. And I won't have to kill my sister-in-laws along with my many nieces and nephews."

"You would kill your whole family over some fucking codes? Tell me something Pat. Why? Why now after all this time would you do this? What make this so important that you had to shoot Carter and blow up Ana's car, nearly killing her and Shawn?"

"Oh please. They were out before I pushed the button. And why now? Because I should have done this years ago. But I didn't have a plan or a point to start, but then Ana took over and I knew she'd be too stupid to really look to see what was going on behind her back. So I took my chance." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I'm offering you a way out. Take it because this chance won't come twice."

Fitz thought for a moment. Could he really take it? Leave his brothers and sister to do for their selves? To save Olivia and their baby? But them an even bigger question popped in his head.

"Patrick. How did you even know about the existence of the codes?"

There was a moment of silence between them. When he did speak, there was a change in his voice. It was soft. Almost regrettable. Almost. "It's funny who you can trust nowadays. Who we all can."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jake. The one who you set her up with."

"Jake wouldn't do that."

"Your right. He wouldn't but his computer might. Look, do you want to hear about my proposal for you and Olivia or not?"

"Go."

"You leave town. No explanation or anything. Just leave and stay away from this Fitzgerald." Fitz listened to him and it sounded like he was begging him.

"You know what? Fuck you and your proposal. I don't back down from a fight and I'm not throwing my family to the dogs like you. And one more thing? I'd be very scared of what Ana has in store for you." And he hung up and walked to his brother's room.

* * *

Fitz walked into Carter's room and saw that he and Andrew were in deep discussion and hadn't even acknowledged when he walked in. They finished what they were talking about and both looked to Fitz. Carter spoke first.

"I'm trying to figure out if you're stupid or just nutty because that shit you just pulled with Ana, with everyone there, was pure bullshit! If I wasn't in this damn bed right now, I'd best the white off your curly head ass! As much as you love to dote on her, you have one hell of a way of fucking her over." Carter finished.

"Yeah Fitz. What the hell?" Andrew asked.

Fitz looked at both of his brothers and sigh heavily. "I don't even know. It's like I wasn't even there. I can't even believe I did that." He went and sat down. "Shawn called you?"

"No. Olivia did." They both answered. He nodded.

"Guys," Fitz started out slowly "We need a plan. I need to fix this."

"We're already ahead of you bro. We're working with them." Carter said and gave Fitz his iPad. Fitz looked at it for a moment and then smile for the first time in a while.

* * *

Two hour later, after Quinn and Abby had arrived; they had formulated a plan of attack. All that was left now was the press conference.

Adriana had just finished putting on her black blazer over her white shirt and was now outing her heals on when Olivia walked in her room.

"Hey. How are you feeling? Or more like how are you guys feeling?" Adriana asked her.

"We're good. How about you?"

"Just another press conference with a Grant face on the screen." Olivia nodded and sat on the bed. Adriana went and laid her head in her lap.

"Liv, I am so sorry. Ever since I came to D.C., I've caused you guys nothing but trouble. I've put your life at risk along with my niece or nephew and I will hate myself every day for that. And on top of all this, my brother despises me and I've lost him. I just want you to know that I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart." She cried. Olivia felt so bad for her.

"Awe. Ana. Look at me." And she did. "None of this is your fault sweetie. We'll get through this like any other family. Although I don't think other families have M14 sniper rifles on their bed along with a Remington 700." Olivia joked. They both giggled and Adriana stood up with Olivia. They hugged and cleaned Adriana up a little and walked out the door. Shawn was there waiting on them.

"You ready?" he asked.

"To do this conference? No. To declare war on Patrick? Hell yeah." Adriana answered.

Everyone followed them out the door and went to the elevator. The ride down was quiet and filed with tension from everyone. Olivia kept trying to not think about Fitz, but she couldn't help it. She needed to talk to him but now was not the time. She needed to be there for Adriana. But most importantly, her baby.

The elevator dinged at one and the doors opened. Olivia looked to Adriana and they both nodded.

Cameras and flashes took over their eyes sight. Questions were fired at them by the miles. Olivia leaned over and whispered in Adriana's ear.

"I should've told you this before but Harrison is here. He'll give the opening statement and then you'll do the rest."

All Adriana could do was nod and agree. And as if on que, Harrison walked up and took her hand and led her to the podium. The moment his hand griped hers, it was like time stopped. He looked down at her and smirked a little, letting her know he felt it too.

"I've got you Ana." Was all he said.

Jake saw this and became jealous. He knew all about Harrison from what Ana told him and he already hated the guy for making her so happy yet so miserable.

"Ms. Grant will be making a brief statement in a moment. I would also like to take this time to stress that there will be no questions after."

* * *

All three Grant brothers were putting the final touches on their plan when Fitz saw Harrison on the TV.

"Turn that up." He told them

"…will be no questions after that."

Adriana took over and began to speak.

"As many of you know, there was an incident last night involving the blowing up of my car. The persons involved in that were I and my older brother Shawn. We, thankfully, were out by the time it blown. I will go on record saying that nobody was hurt and we are all doing fine." She paused and gathered her thoughts. "Now, as to whether or not this crime was connected to the shooting of my brother, Carter Grant, I cannot say seeing as this is ongoing investigation. The FBI along with Homeland Security will be involved in this. I will give the whatever they need to help with this. Many have asked if I think is somehow a crime of terrorism or something of the sort. And I will tell you no. But the one thing I will tell you is that I'm not backing down. I'm a Grant and we fight til the finish. Thank you." She finished and walked away while question were being yelled at her.

Everyone just stared at the TV speechless.

"Did she just.." Carter asked.

"Declare war? Yes." Fitz answered. "Shit. I gotta go." And he left.

* * *

Fitz walked into the suit and was met with silence. He went to the living room and saw everybody there, including Harrison. He met his eyes and gave him a slight nod.

Walking to Olivia, he tried taking her hand but she did something she had never done to him: she refused him. He looked at her shocked and tried again only to receive the same treatment. Olivia walked away from him.

"We need the room." She said and everyone left.

Olivia sighs and sat down in the chair. They remained silent for a few minutes until Fitz spoke up. "Liv, baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that and for you to see that side of me, I know you must have been scared. Babe, you have to believe me. I, we, have been dealing with a lot over the past few days and all of it just got me. Please say something." He looked at her pleaded eyes.

She placed her hand on her stomach and stared over to him. She knew what she was about to say would brake him, but it had to happen.

"I know. And I understand. However," she paused and fought back the tears that were threating to come over. "I..I..I'm leaving. I'll be leaving with Cyrus tonight and you're staying here. I can't be around this. I'm pregnant and stress is not good for me and the baby. Don't' ask me when I'll be back because I don't know."

Fitz quickly went over to her and dropped to his knees and hugged her waist. "Livvie, please don't do this. I'll fix this. Let me fix us. Just please don't leave me. I'll work things out with Ana. I'll do anything, just please." He begged, tears streaming down his face. Olivia cupped his cheek, her own tears now falling.

"You should want to work things out with her anyways." She leaned in and kissed him briefly and pulled away and stood up. He remained on his knees.

Olivia looked down at him and almost went to him. "I love you Fitzgerald."

Cyrus and his two men walked in and saw he scene before them. He felt bad, but this was for the best as of now. He looked at her as if to ask if she was ready and she nodded.

Fitz was stuck and felt as if he couldn't move. He watched as his wife and baby walked out the door. As soon as he heard the clink of the door, he lost it. He watched the love of his life walk out the door and did nothing about it. Fitz could do nothing but let her go if that's what she wanted and it was his entire fault.

Fitz didn't know how long he was on the floor before he felt a pair of arms around him helping him up.

"Come on. We've got work to do." Shawn said. Fitz simply nodded.

* * *

Adriana stood in the doorway of the suit living room and watched her brother. She wanted so bad to go to him, but she need to reframe from doing so. This was all part of the plan and she needed fall through. If all this was going to work, if she was going to take out Patrick, Fitz needed to believe it all, even if it meant breaking his heart for a while.

She was brought out if her thought by the ringing of her phone.

"How is he?" Olivia asked.

"As to be expected." She replied.

"Good. We needed him to believe me. Now all we need is to for part two to come through and get him."

"He'll call me. If he watched the news, which I know he did, he'll call and then we're a go."

"Okay. I'll board in a few hours. Well, pretend to. After that, Fitz will be fueled with rage and he'll be unstable, so be careful. And I love you Ana. You got this sweetheart." Olivia told her.

"You do know you're not really dying, do don't talk to me like you are Liv." She joked.

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you."

"I love you too sis. Now go fake your death." And she hung up.

Her mind went back to earlier when they were planning all this and this part was Olivia's idea. But all this was Ana's plan. And it was brilliant. Now all she needed to do was prepare herself for the onslaught from her brother. Both of them.

_Come on. Call already._ She thought. Then as if it was listening, her phone rang.

"I'd knew you'd give in." Patrick said.

"Shut up. We do this were I want. The Ranch. Tonight."

"Fine with me. And Ana, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

*Four Hours Later

"Fitz! I need you to calm down! Fitz! Fitz!" Everybody was yelling at him. He had just got the call about the plane that his wife was on had blown up. He couldn't control himself and was going crazy. At one point in time, he and Shawn had got in a fight and it took Jake to break them up.

An hour later, after he calmed down a little, Shawn came up to Adriana.

"Go do it. We'll get ready and met you in the lobby." He kissed her head and left with Jake, armed and ready.

She took in a deep breath and went to his room. When she opened the door, everything was dark and Fitz was lying on the bed. She walked slowly over to him and got in with him. He didn't even look at her. He just stared at the ceiling while tears ran down his face.

"We're leaving. We're going after him. I know with everything that's happened you don't trust me and for that I'm sorry. But we need you." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I need you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek and got up and went to the door. "You should know that he's responsible. For Liv."

Fitz shot up. He looked towards his sister and she saw nothing but hate and death in his eyes.

* * *

It was raining when they landed at airport an hour and forty minutes later. They all took a moment to calm there nerves and realize what was ahead.

One minute was all Fitz needed. Tonight, he would commit the ultimate sin. Killing his brother. He had all these emotions racing through him and Patrick was the main reason. Not only had he killed his wife and child, he also shot his brother and almost killed him. If karma was real, he was living proof of it.

"Alright guys. I want this done nice and neat. But most importantly, I want this motherfucker dead. Load everything and leave nothing. Out in fifteen minutes." Shawn ordered.

Everybody got ready and began checking their equipment. Adriana went and got a big black case and brought it over to Fitz and walked away. He opened it and saw a DSR-1 sniper rifle with quick-detachable tactical silencer. Fitz looked over to her only to find her gone. Then he saw a note and realized it was Olivia's writing.

Ana thought you might like this.

No matter what, know I love you.

And forgive her.

Liv.

Fitz studied the note a moment longer and then put everything up and headed out.

They all got in the car, with Andrew driving, Shawn in the front and Jake, Fitz and Adriana all sat in the back.

"So Jake and I will go with Ana to the house. While Fitz and Andrew scope out the place with snipes. As soon as we get in there, we'll get him to the backyard, were we should be able to take a clean shot. If not, Ana's doing it. Other than that, we should be out in less than twenty minutes."

They all agreed and Adriana took a dark navy bandanna out from her pocket and proceeded to put in on. Jake saw this and helped her. After she tied it, she leaned back in her seat and listened to her iPod. She had never done something like this that involved people she knew and it was killing her.

Fitz saw he anxiety and grabbed her hand. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment before she closed hers again to the sound of Holy Grail, thinking of how all this would go according to plan.

* * *

Shots fired. Blood on the ground. Aching bodies. Triggers pulled. Broken ribs. A bloody nose. A bloody lip. Bodies on the ground. Face off.

Grant vs. Grant.

This was not how this was supposed to go. As soon as they arrived at the ranch, Patrick pulled out all the stops. Adriana, Jake and Shawn got to the house and started talking to Patrick. Fitz and Andrew scouted the place and found there were snipers everywhere. Three on the roof and five in the tress around the house. They managed to kill four of them but as soon as they did, an alarm was triggered and it all began. More men came out and Fitz fled to the roof with his sniper. Andrew stayed on the ground seeing as he was specialized in hand to hand combat. Fitz set his scope, placed his finger on the trigger, looked out and shot.

Inside, Adriana and Shawn were ducking for cover as shot rang past them, while Jake was in the hall fighting three different men. Shawn looked over and shot one of them, leaving Jake to stab one in the chest and breaking the neck of the other.

Patrick was not at all prepared for this. He had no fucking idea where Ana learned all that she was showing. And that was scary to him. He ran to the back yard and show an even bigger scene that what was inside. Fitz on the roof, Andrew on the ground. He looked around and saw a sniper on the ground and picked it up. He ran to the near cover and prepared to fire.

"I told you not to be stupid Ana." And he fired at Andrew, hitting him in the stomach. He looked towards Fitz and was about to pull when someone hit him. He barely had any time to recover before Adriana was kicking his ass.

Shawn went over to Andrew and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Andrew, stay with me! We didn't come here to die. You hear me! Come on bro!" he yelled but he lost consciousness.

Fitz saw a man pointing a gun at him and took him out. He was trying to get a visual on Patrick, but it was hard with Ana in the way. He couldn't shoot yet out of her he'd hit his sister.

All of a sudden, Shawn went down. He appeared to be shot, but Fitz couldn't locate the shooter due to all the noise. And as if he felt it, he looked behind him and saw another man standing there. Before he could do anything, he knocked Fitz in the head.

Jake ran outside and saw Adriana and Patrick going strong at it. He pointed his gun and shot him in the leg. He fell over and began to run over to her when a sharp pain pierced through the back of his shoulder blade.

Everything was quite then.

Adriana laid on the ground as rain poured down on her. Everything hurt. This was not how it was supposed to happen.

Shots fired. Blood on the ground. Aching bodies. Triggers pulled. Broken ribs. A bloody nose. A bloody lip. Bodies on the ground. Knock outs. Face off.

Grant vs. Grant.

Then she heard Patrick getting up. She tried to do the same but her body wouldn't let her.

She always imagined how she would die. Car crash. Chemical accident. A mugging gone wrong. Anything. It was always anything but this. Never did this cross her mind. But as she lay there on the ground, rain pouring down on her, she thought about how her death would be. And how it would all be worth it.

She heard his boots before she saw him. He was walking behind her slowly as if she was his prey and he'd come to collect. Suddenly she felt as if a thousand weights had been dropped on her as she faces a hard kick to the back. Pain ran through her ever aching body, but she refused to let it be known.

He walked around and looked down at her, rain dripping down his hair to his face. The man before her was no longer her brother, but an enemy of the worst kind. An enemy who knew all of her weakness, all of her faults and all the things she loved.

"I just don't understand why Ana. All of this could've been avoided if you just stood down. Now look at you. Weak and a failure. Just like the rest over there." He motioned to the bodies of her brothers and Jake. "You walked around here carrying the Grant name like you own it. But you don't! You have no idea what it really means to be one. Well, you should after tonight. After what I did to them and now going to do to you." He smirked and it reminded her of Fitz. He crouched down and came face to face with her. "Remember to say hi to my brother's for me. Oh and Olivia too."

He stood up and grabbed Adriana by her throat. Patrick pushed her against the nearest surface and put a gun in her face. He smiled.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, did you like my House of Horrors? I thought it was the prefect welcome home present. Awe. You didn't? Oh well. Now the codes." He yelled.

"No." and he hit her with the handle of his gun.

"Don't do this."

Then everything happened so fast. She kneed Patrick in his groin and when he belt over, she kneed him in the nose. He let go of his gun and Adriana pulled the one she had in her boot out and pointed it at him.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out."

Patrick looked at her and realized that this was not his sister from a week ago. She was someone different. He thought for a moment then it dawned on him. Adriana was like him, but worse.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

She smirked. "Your worst fucking nightmare. You shot my brother, threatened my sister and her child and you blew up my car! My goddamn car! I had that shit cranked out and everything! Oh and let's not forget you busted out my window when you shot Carter."

Patrick started laughing. "Oh you'll be alright. Just don't do this. You'll hate yourself."

"Maybe." She said and cocked the gun back.

"But welcome to _my_ house of horrors."

And she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Thank you guys for riding along with me on this! It really means a lot. There is one more chapter after this. And since some have asked, yes, the will be a sequel. That one will be more Fitz and Olivia though. Although, I am putting the relationship of Adriana/Jake and Adriana/Harrison in there as well. Let me know who you want her to end up with. Review are lovely and HIGHLY appreciated!**


	16. I'm Hurt But She's Drowning

*Four Months Later

Fitz couldn't have been happier than what he was right now. He and Olivia were about to find out if they were having a boy or girl. It didn't matter to him as long as he or she was healthy and looked like their mother. Olivia wanted a little boy.

"_I want him to look like you. Head full of curls and eyes to kill for." She told him one night while they were lying in bed. Fitz rubbed her stomach and grinned._

"_To kill for? Really?"_

"_I love them. And you." Olivia leaned up and kissed him._

"_I can honestly say I don't care. Although, another Olivia Pope running around and stunting down the hall wouldn't be a bad thing."_

Olivia grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Alright mommy and daddy. It looks like you're having a… baby boy!" the doctor turned the monitor towards them and showed them the evidence of their little boy.

Fitz and Olivia smiled at each other.

"We're having a boy." He grinned at her.

"We're having a boy." She repeated.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia walked through their front door and Olivia immediately went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and pulled out some left over Mexican food from the night before. Setting it on the counter, she opened to container and dove in.

Fitz looked at her in amazement and shook his head. How she ate all that spicy food with no consequence while being pregnant, he had no idea.

"So, have you thought of any names?" he asked.

"Well, not really. I didn't want to think that far just in case something happened in the early stages, but we're all go now."

"I like Michael. It's strong for an adult but can be shorten to Mike while he's a kid. Michael Grant. I like it." Fitz smiled.

"Mmm, maybe. I think Raymond. It has a nice feel to it."

Fitz looked at her as if she had grown three heads. "I'm not naming my kid after Usher. No."

Olivia chuckled.

"Okay. What about…Caiden?"

Fitz froze at that name. There was only one person who ever wanted to name their kid that and to think about them hurt him.

"How is she?" Fitz asked. Olivia studied him for a moment then sigh.

"She's okay."

After everything that happened at the ranch that night, the only people Adriana talked to was Olivia and Shawn. She cut everybody off, specifically Fitz. He tried talking to her after that but she was to hurt and damaged to listen.

"_The things you've said, you can never take back. I know I lied to you but that was to protect you and everyone. The less you knew the safer you were. I always get burned. By everyone I love. Harrison now you. I can't do this anymore." Adriana started crying. _

_All Fitz wanted to do was hug her but when he tried, she wouldn't let him._

"_No! You think we can hug this one out and everything goes back to normal like last time? I'm a fucking bitch remember?!" she yelled at him._

_Fitz winced at her words. "Ana, I'm sorry about that. I was mad and-"_

_She cut him off._

"_People tend to tell the truth when their mad. But you said it best. I'm a Grant because you made me one. Let's not forget that one." She paused to gather to herself and her thoughts. "But it's true. I never thought so, but coming from you makes it all real."_

"_I already apologized for that. You know I'm sorry about that. And this." He pleaded with her._

"_But is it enough? And look, I'll stay away from you and Liv. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll send her baby shower gift with Abby or Quinn. Just don't give him or her a dumb name." she walked over to the door._

"_Adriana…Please don't do this. I can't lose you." Fitz cried out._

"_That's the thing though. You lost me the moment you found out about Maximum. I lost one brother. I just didn't think I'd be losing another one." And she left without looking back, silently breaking down inside while crying on the outside._

"She's trying to figure everything out right now. Oh and she got a tattoo on the back of her neck in Chinese."

Oh really? What's it say?"

"Honor. Love. Loyalty."

"Has she said anything about…"

Olivia knew what he was taking about. She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to tell him either.

"Ana's different Fitz. And I hate to say this but it's your fault. And Harrison. And Jake. And Patrick. All of that changed her."

Fitz looked at her, lost. "Where do Harrison and Jake come in at?"

"Well for starters, she knows about what you and Jake did at the Fundraiser. She and Jake had a bit much to drink one night and he told her. That broke her even more. And why didn't you tell me? That in itself was low. And don't even get me started on Harrison. Then the thing with Patrick. Did you know she was depressed after that? For months. The only person she talked to about it was Shawn."

Hearing that really hurt Fitz. Was Shawn her go to guy now? Was she really done with him?

"Fitz, honey, everything will works itself out. It always does."

She went over to him and pulled him in for a kiss. It quickly grew heated and he lifter her up, placed her on the counter and stepped between her legs.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. Fitz could taste the Mexican food and he liked it.

"Mmm baby. Make it quick. We still have things to do." Olivia moaned as his hands started traveling up her thighs. He was thankfully she decided to wear a dress today.

Wasting no time, Fitz found her panties and pulled them over to reveal her dripping heat and worked his finger inside her. Olivia gasped at the feeling and began riding it.

Fitz smirked. Ever since they got back from NYC, Olivia had always been extremely horny. It did take much to set her off and Fitz loved every second of it.

He put another finger inside her and she rode faster. Feeling his member pressing against his jeans, Fitz worked them down while bringing Olivia to a powerful orgasm.

She screamed and gripped Fitz, pulling him to her entrance. He pushed his way through and they both gasped at the sensation. Fitz knew Olivia didn't want it slow. Oh no. She wanted it hard.

"So..tight." He started pumping her hard and fast and felt her building up again. Olivia reached up and put her tongue down his throat and Fitz did the same. He nibbled down her neck, not caring about leaving marks.

Gripping his ass, Olivia pulled Fitz in deeper and wrapped her legs around him tighter.

"Oh god. I'm so close." And that gave Fitz motivation. He reached down and circled her clit with his thumb.

With a matter of moments, Olivia was coming again. She wanted him too so badly.

"Come for me baby." And she licked his ear.

That did it for Fitz. He shot into her and Olivia felt all of it. "Fuck Liv."

* * *

After they gather themselves together, they both went to the living room and cuddled on the couch together as best as they could with Olivia's ever growing stomach.

"Babe?" Olivia spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You want to talk about it?"

Fitz knew what she was talking about. She was referring to the night at the ranch. He knew he could talk to her about it but every time he tried, he just shutdown. He didn't mean to. It was just program in him to. Fitz had never been able to and now that he could, it was hard for him. Especially when he thought of his sister and brother.

"Livvie…"

"Okay. Some other time." She said and she kissed his chest.

They laid there for a while enjoying to quiet and the feel of each other. That was until Fitz started speaking. He started off slowly.

"I was on the roof. I had a clear view of everything. Andrew was on the ground and I was covering for him while I…took people down. I looked over and saw Patrick and Ana fighting and I tried to get a visual on him, but with her in the middle, I couldn't take the shot out of fear I'd hit her." He started getting chocked up and Olivia hugged him tighter and encouraged him to go on. "Andrew went down from Patrick. The bullet hit him in the stomach. After that, Shawn went and then I did." Fitz had tears streaming down his face now. "When I came to it, I was in a bedroom being examined by a doctor. I asked what had happened after I was knocked out and he told me the only person that really knew was my sister. He let me go and I went outside and found Maximum cleaning up the mess we had made. And I saw that everybody was alright aside from Andrew but it was nothing major. The rest just had flesh wounds. I looked around and found Ana standing over Patrick's body. I tried going over there but they wanted to debrief me. And they did. That's when I also found out about you I might add. It was clever. Stupid but clever." He looked down at her and kissed her head.

"When we got back to NYC, I tried talking to Ana and well… you know the rest." He finished.

Olivia leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm sorry babe. I hate you had to go back to that old life. Just know I'm here of you ever want to talk about it. Thank you for opening up to me." Olivia sighs and decided it was time to tell him the truth.

"And since your being honest with me, I need to be honest with you as well. Shawn called me a few days ago and told me some things." Olivia sat up and Fitz followed suit. "He thinks she's becoming depressed again but worse. He went and saw her and said she looked different. Apparently she's lost weight and drinks a lot. He said he went in the kitchen and saw six empty scotch bottles in there. When he asked her about it, she said and I quote, "I don't wanna feel anything. Why should I?" and said some other things that are just not her. She's in a dark place Fitz and I think the only person that can bring her back is you. Because if you don't, something is going to happen to her. She was there for you in your darkest hour and for me. It's time to return the favor. There's also something else."

"What?" he asked scared of the answer.

"He thinks its major depression with psychotic features."

Fitz looked at his wife in horror.

* * *

*_Two Weeks Later_

Dark. That's how she liked it. Coming home and seeing dark was comfort to her. That's all she's come to know in the last few months. And that was going to stay.

She walked through her kitchen and grabbed a bottle off the shelf and popped it open. She didn't even bother with a glass anymore. It just got in the way.

Looking for her iHome remote, she pressed play and was greeted with the sweet sound of Nirvana. She turned it up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Do I want another cold one or hot this time_ she thought. For the last few weeks, she found pleasure in a cold shower. She felt as if the cold water washed away everything she was trying not to feel and for a moment, it did. _Cold it is then _and she stepped in. She started washing her body and reminded herself to go to Bath and Bodyworks tomorrow morning before she went into work.

She continued washing when she felt it. A hand on her shoulder.

She froze.

_Not again. It's not real Ana. It's not real. It's just your mind fucking with you. _ She ignored it and went back to washing when it happened again. This time she turned around and came face to face with Patrick. He was covered in nothing but dirt and blood along with a bullet hole in his head. The way she left him that night at the ranch.

"Do you hate yourself yet?!" he yelled and Adriana scream at the top of her lungs and collapsed on the shower floor. She looked back up and he was gone. _Fuck this shit. _ She got up, rinsed off and got out. Going to her room, she threw on some sweats and a shirt.

She went and looked for her medication but when she found it, it was empty.

"Motherfucker!" she yelled out loud. She needed it right now and had nothing.

Until she looked at the scotch. She went over and grabbed it and downed it until it has halfway gone.

_There we go_ she thought and sat down on the couch.

She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep but that never happened to her anymore. Her nights consisted of convincing herself that everything she was seeing as not real and how Fitz hated her. She took another swing and laid on the couch listening to Kurt Cobain sing about her life.

Trying not to think about her life, she focused on the music.

About two hours and one bottle later, Adriana was finally failing asleep when she heard a knock at her door. Thinking it was just her mind again, she ignored it. But then there was another and she knew it was an actual person.

"Ugh! What the fuck do you want?!" she asked out loud. She went to the door and didn't even bother looking through the peep hole. If they wanted to be stupid, they would die tonight.

Adriana opened the door and was shocked to see who it was. Relief came over her but was quickly replaced with anger and hurt.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

**And that's it for this story! I thank each and every one of you for all the support and reviews you have given me. I will be putting up the squeal in a couple of days, so look out for that. Also let me know what you think about this one. There are things is this story that I did not address because they are going to be in the next one. And who is at her door?! Please review this one and let me know who you want her to end up with. And BABY NAMES!:)**

**P.S.**

**A couple of you have asked if I have a twitter or tumblr. I do. PM me and I'll give you all of that! Thanks guys!**


End file.
